You're The Reason Why
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction/ Julia a épousé Darcy il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Mais une seule nuit peut tout changer.
1. Chapter 1 : St Valentin

« You're The Reason Why »

Titre: You're the Reason Why.  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement: Après la saison 4.  
>Catégorie: Romance Drame  
>Personnages : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch, George Crabtree, Brakenreid, Darcy Garland, Emily Grace Howard.<br>Résumé : Julia a épousé Darcy il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Mais une seule nuit peut tout changer.  
>Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.<p>

Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1 : St Valentin.

Cela faisait déjà sept mois qu'elle était mariée, sept mois que le Docteur Julia Ogden était devenue madame Julia Garland.

Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle rentrait chaque soir dans cette maison qui était la sienne mais dans laquelle elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Son époux faisait tout pour qu'elle s'y sente bien et heureuse et la plupart du temps elle arrivait à donner le change alors que son coeur se noircirait de jour en jour. Seulement sept mois et déjà elle ne se dépêchait pas de quitter la morgue le soir, seulement sept mois et chaque minute passées auprès de Darcy semblait l'ennuyer, laissant son esprit s'égarer vers une autre personne. Elle devait parfois se concentrer pour ne pas risquer de faire une gaffe car son esprit lui jouait des tours, en particulier lorsqu'elle se pliait au devoir conjugal qui était devenu déjà un moment inévitable dans leur relation mais un moment qu'elle passait le plus souvent à s'imaginer un autre homme auprès d'elle. Sa tête lui criait de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie, qu'elle avait fais un choix, un choix qu'il avait respecté et toutes les pensées qui l'envahissaient lorsqu'elle croisait parfois son regard ou lorsqu' elle se trouvait dans les bras de son époux, étaient sans doute comparables à un péché. Pourtant rien ne pouvait empêcher ce que son corps ressentait lorsqu'il glissait son regard sur elle ou lorsque par idnarverstance ses doigts effleuraient sa peau.

Julia se maîtrisait toujours et malgré ce qu'elle ressentait elle s'était jurée qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, même lorsqu'elle croisait son regard sombre empli de désir.

La jeune femme releva enfin le visage du rapport sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle se massa la nuque quelques instants, tentant de chasser toutes ces pensées qui la ramenaient imencablement vers l'inspecteur Murdoch.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien car cette affaire ne pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Un triangle amoureux qui avait mal tourné, un de plus, en cette journée de Saint Valentin il lui avait été particulièrement difficile de voir la

douleur de la jeune femme identifiant l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, et dont le corps sans vie reposait dans sa morgue. William l'avait aidé à quitter la pièce non sans avoir accordé un long regard à Julia qui mit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il lui avait été facile d'imaginer William sur cette table d'autopsie et elle en avait ressenti un profond vertige à cette pensée.

Car elle ne savait pas de quelle façon elle réagirait si elle devait le perdre, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'une telle chose puisse se passer. Pourtant, elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre savait à quel point la vie était fragile.

Elle soupira profondément et ferma d'un coup sec son carnet avant d'éteindre la lampe à huile se trouvant sur son bureau. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais même en cette soirée de Saint Valentin, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour rentrer et trouver une maison vide car Darcy rentrerai encore très tard, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

Elle plaça son chapeau sur la tête, prit son manteau, sa sacoche et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd éteignant les lumières derrière elle. Elle descendit les étages et arriva dans la rue, sentant une bourrasque de vent lui fouetter le visage. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le bâtiment du poste numéro quatre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, toutes exceptée celle du bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch.

Même en rentrant très souvent tard, Julia remarquait presque toujours la faible lumière vacillante dans cette pièce.

L'inspecteur passait le plus clair de son temps au travail et elle savait pourquoi c'était le cas, sentant son coeur se serrer à cette pensée.

Une autre bourrasque la glaça quelques instants, la poussant légèrement vers le batiment où se trouvait le jeune homme.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas aller le voir, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul un soir pareil. Et c'était de plus une excuse pour ne pas rentrer, Darcy ne remarquerait même pas son retard de quelques minutes.

Elle inspira profondément et avança vers le bâtiment avant d'y entrer et de prendre le chemin qu'elle connaissait si bien jusqu'au bureau de son ami.

Comme elle l'avait prédi, elle ne croisa personne, le poste numéro quatre n'était pas celui de garde ce soir là et tout le monde l'avait déserté pour la nuit, excepté lui, celui qui semblait prostré à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide et l'air sombre.

Il ne remarqua même pas la jeune femme avancer jusqu'à la porte et elle en profita pour le regarder à la dérobée quelques instants avant de donner deux petits coups à la porte.

William sursauta aussitôt, levant le regard vers elle. Alors elle lui adressa un tendre sourire avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement en faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Bonsoir Docteur, lança William en se levant, que puis-je pour vous ?

- 0h eh bien, soupira Julia gênée, rien en particulier je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

- A cette heure aussi tardive, ne devrez-vous pas être chez vous ?

- Je... bredouilla Julia qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle se sentait cent fois mieux avec lui dans ce bureau plutôt que chez elle, je viens de finir et j'ai vu de la lumière. Je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien après la journée que vous avez eu.

- Ca va, répondit l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas.

Julia lui lança un timide sourire avant de quitter son regard et de jouer nerveusement avec la lanière de sa saccoche.

-Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser alors.

-Julia, répondit William d'une voix douce en approchant d'elle, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cette affaire m'a quelque peu chamboulé, avoua la jeune gamme dans un souffle en le regardant une fois encore, comment se porte Madame Andrews?

- Bien, en vue des circonstances.

- Perdre l'homme qu'on aime est une dure épreuve,soupira Julia.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, mais elle devrait s'en remettre et continuer sa vie.

- Et si elle n'y parvient pas ? Lança la jeune femme en autant l'émotion l'envahir. Et si quoiqu'elle fasse jamais elle ne peut l'oublier ?

- Julia, murmura William en approchant un peu plus afin de poser ses mains sur ses épaules quelques secondes, il est décédé et rien ne peut changer cela. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas vivre avec les morts, mais avec les vivants.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux quelques instants, sentant un long frisson dans son corps tout entier. Puis, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, l'inspecteur reprit timidement la parole.

- Vous devrez rentrer chez vous et rejoindre votre époux.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, lâcha Julia en soupirant, cette maison est si vide et si froide. Laissez-moi rester ici encore un peu.

Il croisa son regard et acquiesça simplement. Alors, elle lui accorda un sourire et lâcha son sac qui s'échoua lourdement sur le sol. Elle fit un pas de plus vers William qui la regarda avec incompréhension quelques secondes.

-Ce soir n'est-ce pas la Saint Valentin? Lança timidement l'inspecteur.

-Oui ça l'est, soupira Julia, je ne voulais pas vous le rappeler, vous devez ne pas avoir de rendez-vous.

-Non, en effet, mais ça n'a aucune importance, soupira William en baissant les yeux.

-Avez-vous beaucoup de travail ce soir pour rester ici si tard?

-Non, je lisais simplement.

-Au bureau? Lança Julia en souriant timidement.

-Je suis également mieux ici que chez moi. Et moi personne ne m'attend.

-Personne ne m'attend non plus, Darcy doit encore rester tard à l'hopital comme souvent, sans même remarquer qu'il a une femme qui s'ennuit à la maison.

William ne répondit pas et lui sourit timidement en fuyant son regard. Pourtant, elle avait vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui faisait croire que si William était son époux elle ne serait pas seule dans leur grande maison. Elle se trouverait dans ses bras, enlacés devant un feu de cheminé d'un salon bien moins grand que le sien, mais tellement plus en paix qu'elle ne pouvait espérer être autre part.

Julia inspira profondément, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et une agréable chaleur dans son corps tout entier. Elle fit un autre pas vers l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, se tenant à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Julia, murmura-t-il incapable de dire un mot.

- Je sais que je ne devrai pas vous dire cela, mais...vous me manquez terriblement.

Elle fini sa phrase en un murmure à peine audible, son visage si près de celui de William qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ce souffle si agréable qu'il ressemblait à une caresse.

- Non en effet vous ne devriez pas, répondit William sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre, nous nous voyons tous les jours.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, vous voir sans pouvoir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et quitta son regard. Puis William se racla la gorge et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas, rompant tout contact.

Julia leva les yeux vers lui et lui accorda un regard d'incompréhension qu'il comprit pourtant parfaitement.

-Si je reste si près de…de vous…je… j'ai peur de ne plus répondre de rien. Vous devriez vraiment quitter ce bureau Docteur.

La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation, un instant où deux voix dans sa tête semblaient mener une lutte acharnée. Puis, soudain l'une d'elle gagna la bataille, celle qui s'était tue depuis si longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure un court instant, avant d'accorder son plus beau sourire à celui qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle fit un pas rapidement pour venir butter son corps contre le sien. Aussitôt, ses mains cherchèrent le chemin de la nuque de l'inspecteur et doucement ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux sombres.

-Vous êtes mariée, murmura William en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Mais pas avec la bonne personne, pas avec celle qui hante mes jours et mes nuits. Je ne suis pas Madame Andrews, et vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Clarck, William. Nous sommes en vie et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Jamais.

Elle lui accorda encore un regard avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses lèvres rencontrer celles de William.

Le baiser fut doux pendant quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne devienne sulfureux et avide. Ni Julia, ni William ne voulaient le briser, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti ce qui se passait en eux à cet instant. Cela avait été une éternité depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi vivants.

Ensuite, sans trop savoir pourquoi, comment, ni même si ce qu'ils faisait était bien sage, Julia attira William vers le bureau. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ni sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni sur le fait qu'ils étaient collègues, ni même sur la position dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Les corps se rapprochaient, se touchaient et se découvraient dangereusement. Le souffle court, William tomba sur sa chaise attirant Julia sur son corps sans pour autant cesser de goûter ses lèvres et sa peau devenue brûlante. Ils se dèshabillèrent l'un l'autre pressés de connaître enfin chaque parcelle de peau de l' lorsque la tension fut trop forte, tout se qui se trouvait sur le bureau de l'inspecteur vola en éclats, accueillant ainsi les deux amants pour leur toute première danse. Celle qu'ils avaient attendu depuis si longtemps.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme toujours assise sur le bureau, son corps pressé contre celui de l'homme penché sur elle. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux fermés, leur front posé l'un contre l'autre. Puis, après un dernier baiser, l'inspecteur s'éloigna et s'habilla. Julia en fit autant, ne s'accordant plus aucun regard. Ils reprenaient doucement pieds dans la réalité, cette réalité si douloureuse. Chacun dans un coin de la pièce, tentait de reprendre ses esprits, craignant pourtant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Puis, finalement Julia se tourna vers son ami et approcha de lui doucement. Elle posa une main sur son épaule afin qu'il la regarde, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur, le regard coupable et fuyant.

-William, murmura Julia la gorge se serrée en remarquant son mal être.

-Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû…c'était…un moment de faiblesse de ma part je…je regrettes.

-Un moment de faiblesse? Rétorqua Julia abasourdie.

-Il vaut mieux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit-il en s'éloignant et en lui tournant le dos, c'était une grave erreur.

-Oublier? Répéta la jeune femme toujours abasourdie.

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas ni même ne fit le moindre geste dans sa direction alors elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je comprends, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Elle prit son sac et mit la main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle voyait pourtant de dos.

-Mais je ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé Inspecteur, dit-elle la voix empli de sanglots qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler sur ses joues, et je suis abasourdie de voir à quel point je semble m'être trompée sur votre compte depuis si longtemps.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit déjà la porte claquer dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se sentant bouillonner à l'intérieur. Son cœur lui criait de quitter le bureau en courant et de la rattraper pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il prit un cruche en verre qui se trouvait sur le meuble à côté de lui et la brisa violement sur le bois sombre avant de voir son sang couler de sa main sur le sol.

Il se maudissait d'avoir dit ça, il se maudissait tellement qu'il ne sentait même pas la douleur de sa plaie qui saignait, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans cette situation impossible. Faire semblant d'oublier était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Rien n'entacherai la réputation de la jeune femme, personne ne s'aurait jamais qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il avait succombé à ce désir qui le consumait depuis si longtemps, ce désir pour une femme qui aujourd'hui était mariée.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait était que même s'il ferait toujours tout pour que personne n'apprenne cet instant de faiblesse, ces minutes pourtant si précieuses, la vérité est toujours révélée, car une ombre était passée au bureaux du poste numéro quatre, une ombre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, mais qui avait tout vu.

...

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Départ

Chapitre 2 : Départ.

La jeune femme rentrait une fois de plus tard chez elle. Mais ce jour là pourtant, cela avait été contre sa volonté car depuis l'incident dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch, elle le fuyait comme la peste, et il semblait que lui aussi ne semblait pas souhaiter la croiser au détour d'un couloir. Pourtant, Julia ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé cinq jours plus tôt, seulement cinq jours et elles avait le sentiment que cela faisait déjà une éternité.

Elle entra dans sa maison sombre, refermant d'un coup sec la porte derrière elle avant de poser son manteau au porte manteau. Puis elle retira soigneusement son chapeau en feutre violet qu'elle posa sur la console en bois sombre. Elle croisa son regard dans la glace qui se trouvait au-dessus et le fuya aussitôt, bien trop honteuse. Elle soupira profondément et poussa la porte blanche conduisant au salon. Mais lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se figea sur place un instant. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et un homme se tenait là, le regardant simplement en silence, un verre à la main.

-Darcy ? Lança Julia en s'approchant de lui doucement, tu es là? Ajouta la jeune femme en souriant.

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'habite ici ? Répondit l'homme sans la regarder d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Julia s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu reviens de la morgue ? Demanda-t-il encore sans la regarder.

- D'où crois-tu que je puisse venir, répondit Julia en riant doucement avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Pourtant, elle ne quittait pas des yeux son époux qui ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence. Elle soupira profondément et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et prit la parole.

-Julia, nous devons parler d'une chose importante.

Elle acquiesça, sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'il puisse connaître son secret, puis Darcy arriva à sa hauteur et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du sien, posant son verre sur le guéridon se trouvant tout à coté. La jeune femme qui avait suivis des yeux ses gestes, vit des entailles sur son poing. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit une marque rouge sur sa paumette gauche ainsi qu'une entaille sur ses lèvres.

-Darcy, que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

-Le père d'un patient à été quelque peu…virulant et j'en ai fais les frais malheureusement.

Elle lui sourit d'un air navré et se pencha vers lui pour caresser la joue quelques instants, un moment que l'homme passa, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme. Puis, sa main se saisit de celle de Julia et il prit la parole, baissant les yeux vers le sol quelques instants.

-Julia, je sais au combien tu aimes Toronto et que ta famille se trouve ici mais…on me propose un poste que je ne peux refuser, dans une autre ville.

- Buffalo ?

-Non, c'est un poste au sein de la direction de l'hopital, une opportunité qui ne se représentera plus jamais.

-Où ? Insista Julia la gorge sèche.

- A Londres.

- Londres ?Rétorqua la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond. Mais notre vie est ici Darcy, nous ne pouvons pas…

- TA vie, rétorqua le docteur en se levant également.

- La tienne aussi voyons, ce n'est pas à cause de ce malheureux accident avec le père de ton patient que tu as pris une telle décision?

- Plus ou moins, dit-il dans sa barbe, l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines, j'ai eu la réponse aujourd'hui et je prends mes fonctions dans deux semaines, tout comme toi car ils t'offrent un poste de médecin.

-Deux semaines et tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis plus tôt?

-Tu es ma femme, tu iras où j'irai. Je sais que tu aimes voyager, en voila une bonne occasion.

-Tu ne me parles pas de voyage Darcy, tu me parles de partir, pour toujours.

-J'ai pris ma décision, nous partirons pour Londres dans trois jours, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

Il avala d'un coup sec le reste d'alcool qui se trouvait encore dans son verre avant de le poser violement sur le meuble à nouveau et de quitter la pièce, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Julia quant à elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle fut prise d'un violent vertige, sentant les jambes fléchirent. Elle mit la main sur sa poitrine, espérant par n'importe quel miracle que cela atténuerait sa douleur. Elle s'assit une fois encore dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt et mit sa tête entre ses mains, étouffant ses faibles sanglots. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cette situation. Darcy avait raison, à présent elle était son épouse et elle se devait de le suivre où qu'il aille, passant toujours après les désirs de son époux. Elle se sentait triste et en colère, prenant ce départ comme punition pour avoir succombé à ce désir qu'elle réfrénait depuis bien longtemps. Après le rejet de la part de William se soir là et l'annonce de son départ imminent, elle n'avait plus pû garder sa peine en elle. Et en cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose, se précipiter chez l'inspecteur Murdoch et lui demander de la retenir par n'importe quel moyen. Mais hélas, ceci était une chose devenue impossible, car aujourd'hui moins que par le passé, il n'avait son mot à dire. Alors que deux ans plus tôt il ne lui aurait suffit que de lui avouer ses sentiments et d'arriver quelques courtes minutes plus tôt avant le départ du train, pour la garder auprès de lui pour toujours, aujourd'hui aucun miracle ne pouvait la faire rester à Toronto. Tout cela était entièrement de sa faute, elle le savait.

Elle partirai loin, sur un autre continent qu'elle avait déjà visité par le passé, mais cette fois peut être pour toujours. Toute une vie loin de lui alors qu'elle souffrait de ne pas le voir pendant une petite semaine. Londres n'était pas le bout du monde, mais pour elle, partir si loin des êtres qui lui étaient si chers était comme la pire punition qu'on pouvait lui affliger.

Elle annonça son départ dès le lendemain à l'inpecteur Brakenreid, qui semblait déjà être plus ou moins au courant, ce qui la mit en colère davantage. Avant de quitter les bureaux du poste numéro quatre, elle souhaitait voir l'inspecteur Murdoch, mais il n'était pas là. Alors elle prit le chemin de la morgue afin d'y rassembler toutes ses affaires. Elle mit de longues heures à le faire, à contre cœur, avant que Darcy n'entra dans la pièce. Il la vit assise à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide, imaginant parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait perdue dans ses pensées. Il donna alors un coup sur le chambranle de la porte, la faisant sursauter.

-Darcy?

-Tu attendais peut être à voir quelqu'un d'autre? Dit-il simplement lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-Non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tout est prêt?

-Oui, il me reste à passer au poste afin de saluer…mes amis, ajouta Julia en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé, répondit Julia en passant son manteau.

-Je le souhaite, après tout tes amis sont aussi les miens.

Julia acquiesça simplement et mit son chapeau avant de sentir la main de son époux se glisser dans son dos et l'entraîner vers la sortie. Elle se sentait très mal-à-l'aise et chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers le batîment où se trouvait l'inspecteur Murdoch, la terrifiait encore davantage.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le plateau central. Julia salua George, Higgins ainsi que l'inspecteur Brakenreid qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

-C'est bien dommage que vous partiez Docteur, vous êtes de loin la meilleure, comme allons-nous faire sans vous?

-Vous trouverez j'en suis certaine, répondit Julia timidement en cherchant des yeux William.

-Mais ça ne sera jamais pareil ici sans vous madame, ajouta George, déjà lorsque vous étiez partie pour Buffalo les choses ont changés alors imaginez aujourd'hui, en sachant que vous ne reviendrez peut être jamais nous voir.

-J'imagine très bien, murmura Julia en regardant ses mains.

-Si vous voulez voir Murdoch, il est dans son bureau, intervint Brakenreid, comme d'habitude à élaboré un « machin ».

-Nous avons un rendez-vous, lança Darcy avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir, soupira Julia.

-Non, bien entendu mais faisons vite s'il te plait.

Julia ne répondit pas et s'éloigna au pas de course des trois hommes. Elle entendit Brakenreid reprendre la parole et poser une question à Darcy et elle le remercia silencieusement de lui permettre ainsi de la laisser seule avec William quelques instants.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau et le vit à travers la vitre, penché sur un prototype et l'air très concentré. Elle sourit timidement, aimant particulièrement le voir dans cet position, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle le trouvait tout simplement très séduisant. Elle inspira profondément et frappa doucement à la porte. L'inspecteur releva alors la tête et croisa son regard. Il acquiesça et elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle ne referma pas derrière elle. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, ne quittant pas le regard de son ami, mais égarant ses pensées à cette nuit qu'elle avait passé dans cette pièce avec lui.

-Docteur, murmura William la voix tremblante, j'ai appris votre départ. Je suis…heureux pour vous. J'espère que Londres vous plaira.

-Inspecteur, répondit simplement Julia, que vous est-il arrivé?

Elle remarqua son œil au beurre noir la profonde entaille qui barrait son nez ainsi que ses mains habimées.

-Un suspect récalcitrant, répondit William en fuyant son regard, j'ai eu du mal à le maîtriser et voila le résultat.

Julia fronça les sourcils mais ne le quitta pas des yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce la vérité?

-Pourquoi vous mentirais-je?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura -t-elle, mais Darcy…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant William soupirer profondément, le regard coupable.

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas?

-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bohneur à vous et votre époux à Londres.

-Merci, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, nous partons après-demain, le temps pour moi de saluer ma famille. Et de régler quelques détails.

-Faites bon voyage dans ce cas.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis finalement, il fit un pas vers elle glissant sa main dans sa poche.

-Je…bredouilla-t-il, vous avez perdu ceci lorsque…

Elle baissa les yeux vers la main qu'il lui tendait, voyant une boucle d'oreille reposer dans sa paume. Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus et tendit la main pour prendre le bijou. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de William et tous les deux sentirent un frisson les parcourir, relevant aussitôt leurs regards l'un vers l'autre.

-Je suis désolé que les choses se passent de cette façon, murmura-t-il doucement, vous…vous nous manquerez beaucoup.

-William, dit-elle presque d'un ton suppliant, il y a tant de choses que nous aurions dû faire différement.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous retenir à Toronto.

-Vous l'aviez autrefois, répondit-elle.

-Je suis profondément…navré.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire, Darcy entra dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt, laissant tomber au sol la boucle d'oreille mais ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

-Ma chérie, nous devons y aller sans cela on va nous attendre.

-Oui tu as raison, allons-y, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, lança Darcy, adieux, je doute que nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous voir dans le futur.

-J'en doute également, répondit William.

Le docteur Garland sourit et plaça sa main dans le dos de Julia, l'obligeant à le suivre. Elle accorda un dernier regard à William.

-Au-revoir Inspecteur.

-Adieux Docteur.

Julia tenta de lui sourire, mais elle devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots alors qu'elle suivit Darcy la menant vers la sortie. Elle salua une dernière fois ses amis et vit William se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, la regardant partir. Puis, elle baissa les yeux, regardant le sol jusqu'au moment où ils montèrent dans la calèche.

Dans son bureau, l'inspecteur Murdoch avait regardé le couple marcher dans la rue et monter dans la calèche qui l'attendait. Son cœur ne supportait pas toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, il restait silencieux et immobile, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais son altercation avec Darcy le jour précédent lui laissait de profondes blessures, à son corps et à son âme. Tout était fini. Elle était partie. Pour toujours.

Dans la calèche qui l'éloignait pour la dernière fois du poste numéro quatre et des personnes qui lui étaient chères et qui s'y trouvaient, Julia demeurait l'air sombre et silencieuse, le regard perdu sur la rue qui défilait derrière les vitres.

Elle sentit la main de son époux se poser sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa peau. Il lui sourit timidement.

-Tout ira bien, je sais que c'est un peu difficile pour toi, mais je suis persuadé que Londres te plaira et qu'après t'être habituée, tu seras heureuse là-bas.

-Oui, acquiesça Julia, laisses-moi juste le temps de m'habituer à la nouvelle vie que nous allons avoir.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser un instant.

Puis, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux où Julia regardait la main qui tenait toujours la sienne.

-Darcy, tu as vu dans quel état se trouvait l'inspecteur?

-Lui aussi a du passer une mauvaise journée, dit-il en riant, il était bien amoché.

-Oui, un suspect brutal à ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Il n'est pas en sucre, il s'en remettra.

-Tu ne semblais pas étonné en le voyant, moi j'ai été suprise. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de se battre. Il est beaucoup plus calme, compatissant et gardant son sang-froid en toute circonstance.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi, grommela Darcy, mais un policier couvert d'ématomnes pour avoir fourré son nez dans les affaires des autres est chose courante. Il a simplement dû se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, je trouve qu'il se montre parfois un peu trop curieux.

Julia le regardant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Tu as sans doute raison, il a été blessé plus d'une fois après tout. Il ne fait que son travail.

Julia regarda à nouveau le paysage défiler dehors, alors que Darcy inspira profondément. Il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de tirer toute seule un bon nombres de conclusions, toutes justes, et il était évident qu'elle trouvait étrange que tous deux étaient blessés dans une bagarre, cela le même jour. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et il ne lui demanda pas davantage, bien trop heureux d'avoir réussi à l'éloigner de l'inspecteur et ce, pour toujours. Après tout il l'avait pour lui seul, rien n'était plus important.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinq ans

Chapitre 3 : Cinq ans.

...

Cinq ans. Les choses avaient bien changé. Le temps et l'atmosphère de Londres n'étaient pourtant pas devenu au gout de la jeune femme, même après tout ce temps. Elle regrettait la vie à Toronto, cette ville qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis cinq ans, cinq longues années. Il y avait pourtant quelques rayons de soleil dans le ciel gris de cette ville d'Angleterre. Rose et James. Ses adorables enfants, tout juste âgés de cinq ans. Julia avait appris très rapidement après leur arrivée à Londres qu'elle était enceinte. Pourtant, elle l'avait cru impossible depuis bien longtemps, si bien qu'elle s'était fait une raison il y a quelques années. Elle avait renoncé au fait de devenir mère un jour, car les médecins avaient été formels, et Darcy ne souhaitait pas devenir père de famille, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et force était de constater qu'il avait décidé de lui accorder la joie qu'elle n'avait jamais penser connaître un jour. Pour couronner le tout, elle ne mit pas au monde un, mais deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. L'accouchement s'était passé avec angoisse de voir la mère perdre la vie pour sauver ses enfants, mais elle avait été catégorique, ils devaient les sauver, même si elle devait mourir ce soir de novembre, ses enfants devaient vivre.

Darcy avait veillé sur elle et elle s'en était sortie tant bien que mal après des jours entiers de combat. Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait de Rose et de James le plus clair de son temps, restant sagement à leur grande demeure au cœur de la ville, ne voyant que très rarement son époux. Julia s'en accommodait parfaitement, bien que n'appréciant guère cette situation de femme au foyer dans un premier temps. Les moments qu'elle passait auprès de ses enfants étaient devenus sa bouffée d'oxygène dans cette vie qu'elle ne supportait plus. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, seule dans son grand lit en pleurs, elle repensait alors à sa vie à Toronto et à tout ce qu'elle y avait laissé. Puis, une fois calmée, elle rejoignait souvent la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau en face de la chambre de sa fille. Elle écrivait des heures entières avant de finalement aller voir ses enfants dormir et en faire de même à l'aube, trouvant son époux profondément endormi sur le fauteuil de leur salon, un verre vide à côté de lui.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans la cuisine, se servant sans doute la dixième tasse de thé de la journée lorsqu'un cri dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Elle posa rapidement la tasse sur la table et s'y précipita en courant.

Elle vit son époux se relever péniblement, le ballon sombre de leur fils dans une main.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas laisser trainer tes affaires James, grommela-t-il, maintenant ce ballon, il n'existe plus. Tu m'entends?

Il sortit un canif de sa poche et creva le jouet qui se déchira aussitôt qu'il planta la lame dedans sous les yeux humides du jeune garçon. Puis, Darcy le jeta par la porte de la salle à manger avant de se diriger vers le salon d'un pas lourd.

Julia sourit timidement en avançant vers le jeune garçon avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de lui poser une main dans son dos.

-Il t'as demandé une centaine de fois de ne pas laisser traîner tes jouets dans la maison James, dit-elle doucement.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et pleura doucement, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Papa m'aime pas, grommela-t-il.

-Il est juste fatigué, il a eu une dure journée au travail.

-Il a tout le temps des dures journées.

-Vas dans ta chambre mon grand, répondit-elle en essuyant une autre larme, je te rachèterai un ballon encore plus beau. Mais en attendant tu peux aller continuer de jouer avec ton navire, je suis sure que tes matelots ont envie de vivre une grande aventure.

Il acquiesça simplement en reniflant et Julia déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de se relever. Elle le regarda emprunter l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage puis elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer elle aussi dans le salon.

Elle vit son époux se servir un verre d'alcool couleur miel avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil et de soupirer profondément.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui crever son ballon, lança la jeune femme en approchant.

-Et tu n'es pas obligée de toujours le défendre.

-Darcy, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon.

-Tu le protèges trop, tu es toujours là pour le consoler et le monter contre moi. Il ne deviendra jamais un homme de cette façon.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira Julia, il a encore le temps de devenir un homme. Avec tes réactions il croit que tu ne l'aimes pas, t'en rends-tu compte?

-Je ne suis pas le père qu'ils méritent, je sais que c'est ce que tu pense, je ne suis pas leur père de toute façon, grommela-t-il si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

Julia fuit son regard et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant la rue paisible plonger dans la pénombre de la nuit.

-Tu ne conteste même plus, c'est que je dois avoir raison, murmura Darcy avant de boire une gorgée, remarque je l'ai toujours su.

-Comment nous en sommes arrivés là? Dit-elle sans le regarder.

-Peut être que si tu avais été honnête dès le premier jour, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda un long moment en silence avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

-Regarde-toi, dit-elle d'une voix dure, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai connu il y a quelques années. Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai aimé.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? S'emporta la jeune femme. Ne me suis-je pas mariée avec toi?

-Je n'étais que le deuxième choix. Je ne suis pas ton inspecteur, cet homme parfait qui jamais au grand jamais ne commet la moindre erreur. Ce saint, dit-il en riant, l'indestructible William Murdoch.

-Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon.

-Comment veux-tu que je parle de lui? Comme de l'homme qui a couché avec une femme mariée ? Quelle grandeur d'âme, quelle preuve d'intégrité, dis-moi, je suis éblouis.

-Arrêtes, murmura Julia entre ses dents, tu es mal placé pour le juger. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

-Je vous ai vu, lâcha Darcy subitement, j'ai vu la façon dont il t'a fais l'amour, la façon dont tu as soupiré son nom. Il t'a sans doute voulu depuis si longtemps et ce soir là, il t'a eu. Pourtant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre plus combatif pour te garder, il a du remarquer à quel point tu étais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la main de Julia s'abattit violement sur sa joue. Mais Darcy sourit timidement en se levant, la forçant à faire un pas en arrière mais sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-J'ai essayé de me faire aimer par toi Julia, j'ai essayé d'être le père de Rose et James, mais rien de ce que j'ai fait ne changera quoique se soit. Je t'ai éloigné de lui, mais même ici, il est dans tes pensées jour et nuit, surtout la nuit.

Il jeta le verre vide contre la cheminée et il éclata en milles morceaux. Puis, Darcy accorda un dernier regard à son épouse qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Bonne soirée madame Garland, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Darcy, où vas-tu?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, grommela-t-il avant de sortir.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violement puis, elle leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant profondément. Les disputes étaient fréquentes depuis quelques années. Depuis que leurs enfants étaient en âge de marcher. Julia avait toujours tout fait pour leur éviter de voir leurs parents se disputer. Elle se félicitait de ses efforts, car rares étaient les occasions où ils avaient entendu leurs éclats de voix.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les éclats de verre qui se trouvaient plus loin. Elle remonta sa robe d'une main et se mise à genoux sur le sol. Elle vit alors le bout d'une chaussure blanche sous la nappe recouvrant le guéridon. Elle s'en approcha et remonta la nappe de quelques centimètres. Elle croisa alors le regard bleu de sa fille qui serrait contre elle sa poupée dont les cheveux étaient aussi blonds et bouclés que les siennes. Julia sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, pourtant elle lui accorda tout de même un tendre sourire et prit la parole.

-Viens Rose, il ne faut pas rester cacher sous les tables.

-Papa est parti?

-Oui, acquiesça Julia.

-Tu pleure?

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur.

-Il t'as fais mal?

-Non, il a juste été un peu fâché.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai fais une petite bêtise, répondit doucement Julia, alors il n'était pas content.

-Mais non tu n'as rien fait.

-C'était il y a bien longtemps, sors de là Rose s'il te plait.

La petite fille acquiesça et se releva. La jeune femme lui essuya les joues et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant que la petite fille n'approche d'elle et ne passe ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime quand même maman, même si tu fais des bêtises.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, soupira Julia dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Elles restèrent enlacées un moment avant de se relever. Julia conduisit Rose dans la cuisine et la laissa jouer avec sa poupée sur la table pendant qu'elle ramassait le verre cassé. Puis, James se joignit à elles et la mère réchauffa une soupe de légumes pour eux trois tout en veillant sur ses enfants qui jouaient gentiment à côté d'elle.

Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent tranquillement en silence avant que Rose et James ne regagnent leur chambre respective. Une fois prêts pour le couché, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune garçon, tous les trois couchés sur le lit. Chacun de chaque côté de leur mère, ils écoutaient avec attention l'histoire d'un grand enquêteur et inventeur qui résolvait d'incroyables énigmes pour sauver des tas de gens. Aidés de ses deux amis, ils sauvaient des innocents de dangereux bandits, parcourant le monde pour trouver la femme qu'il aimait et qui avait été enlevée par son pire ennemi. James aimait les parties du récit qui faisaient état d'incroyables aventures pour faire régner la justice, alors que Rose n'attendait que le moment ou le justicier retrouverai la belle de son cœur.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin et le soleil ne tarderait pas à embraser le ciel de Toronto. L'inspecteur se trouvait à son bureau, celui qu'avait occupé il y a quelques années déjà son supérieur aujourd'hui à la retraite. L'inspecteur Chef William Murdoch était devenu le plus haut gradé du poste numéro quatre, il était devenu le chef du commissariat, poste qu'il administrait mieux que quiconque.

Penché comme souvent sur un rapport d'autopsie, il ne remarqua l'inspecteur Crabtree qui occupait son ancien bureau, qu'au moment où il donna quelques coups sur le montant de sa porte.

William leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

-Monsieur, un cas de mort suspecte nous a été signalée.

-Eh bien, soupira Murdoch, allez-y George. Je ne me déplace plus sur toutes les scènes de crimes depuis déjà quelques temps.

-Je pense que celle-ci vous intéressera et qu'il serait préférable que vous vous en chargiez personnellement.

-Vraiment? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il concerne une de vos connaissance et une famille bien connue en ville.

-Je ne fais pas de politique, soupira William, vous êtes un très bon enquêteur, je vous fais confiance, vous saurez vous occuper des familles importantes de la ville aussi bien que de n'importe qui d'autre.

-Monsieur, l'appel vient d'une certaine madame Ogden, madame Mary Ogden.

William se figea dans son fauteuil quelques secondes. Il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis longtemps et c'était presque devenu une interdiction de le prononcer devant lui depuis le départ de son amie cinq ans plus tôt. Mary Ogden était la mère de celle-ci.

Il reprit son souffle, ayant à peine remarqué qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Puis, George reprit la parole en remarquant son malaise.

-Je m'en charge si vous le voulez.

-Non, non, je…qui est-ce? Bredouilla-t-il en se levant.

-Leur major homme, monsieur Henry Marx.

-Rien à voir avec la famille dans ce cas, dit-il avec soulagement.

-Si ce n'est qu'il était a leur service depuis plus de vingt ans.

-Je vois, répondit William en prenant sa veste et son chapeau sur son porte-manteau, je me charge de cette affaire George, ajouta l'inspecteur en avançant sur le plateau central.

-Je savais que vous voudriez le faire, rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant largement.

L'inspecteur Murdoch acquiesça simplement et lui adressa un regard avant de quitter les bureaux rapidement.

-Il est au courant? Demanda Higgins en approchant de George.

-Il le verra par lui-même, faisons comme si nous ne savions rien.

-J'aimerai être là pour voir le moment où il va comprendre que vous l'avez roulé inspecteur. Cela risque d'être fort intéressant.

-Roulé? Rétorqua George en se tournant vers lui. J'ai simplement omni un détail, rien de plus.

-Un détail « de taille » si vous me passez l'expression, répondit simplement Higgins avant de s'éloigner et de se remettre au travail.

George haussa simplement les épaules en soupirant. Si son supérieur allait lui remonter les bretelles, eh bien tan pis, il ne regrettait pas avoir omni ce détail si important car il savait que s'il l'avait évoqué peut être n'aurait-il pas été aussi prompt à se précipiter à la maison de la famille Ogden.

...

à suivre


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

...

L'inspecteur de police mit quelques minutes à arriver à la demeure des Ogden. Il n'avait pas pris sa bicyclette mais une voiture du poste. Il passa le trajet les pensées occupées par ses souvenirs qu'il lui restait d'un membre particulier de la famille. Bien qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps et que tout le monde essayait de ne pas évoquer son souvenir devant lui, William pensait souvent à elle. Il pensait au moins une fois par jour à Julia Ogden, même après cinq ans. Une partie de lui voulait tout oublier, mais la seconde refusait de le faire et ne pas évoquer son souvenir lui brisait le cœur. Il lui arrivait parfois de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis deux jours et cela suffisait à le remplir de remords profonds. L'oublier lui était insupportable, Julia avait existé et existait toujours quelque part, du moins il l'espérait de tout cœur. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'en essayant de lui épargner la douleur de son départ, ses amis et collègues avaient fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. William ne voulait pas l'oublier, il s'y refusait coûte que coûte et malgré les mois et les années qui étaient passés, il lui arrivait encore de se souvenir du son de sa voix et de son parfum.

L'inspecteur fut tiré de ses rêveries brusquement, sentant la calèche faire un arrêt net sur les gravillons de l'allée qui conduisait à la sublime demeure. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte avant de descendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la maison face à lui. Il n'était jamais venu à la maison de famille des Ogden, celle où son amie avait grandi, mais une agréable chaleur se répandit en lui dès lors qu'il posa les yeux sur la façade en pierre grise, voyant la vigne rouge grimper sur une partie, laissant ressortir les cadres blancs des hautes fenêtres. Il fit un pas vers l'imposant escalier qui le conduisait à l'entrée lorsqu'un policier l'interpella.

-Inspecteur, par ici.

William se ravisa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la bâtisse avant de la contourner et de se diriger vers le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellé.

-Monsieur Marx est par ici, dit-il en le conduisant vers une immense serre vitrée, le médecin légiste vous attend déjà.

-Merci Roberts, répondit William en le suivant.

Puis, le jeune homme le laissa à l'entrée de la porte de la serre alors qu'il y entra. Il arpenta une longue allée envahie de végétation avant d'arriver au pied du corps de l'homme étendu sur le sol. Il accorda un regard au médecin légiste qui se redressa aussitôt.

-Qu'avons-vous?

-Un homme de cinquante-cinq ans, blessure au thorax, une côte cassée, plusieurs hématomes, une blessure profonde à la tête, et une haleine fortement alcoolisée, débita le jeune médecin d'une traite, je penche pour une bagarre, ou un règlement de compte.

-Etes-vous arrivé longtemps avant moi? Demanda William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cinq petites minutes. Je vous étonne?

-Avec autant de détails? Dit-il en souriant. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas habitué. Vous faites de fulgurants progrès Docteur.

-Je vais vous avouer que j'ai été un peu aidé.

-Un peu aidé? Lança William avec étonnement.

Le jeune médecin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le policier qui avait conduit William jusque là apparu à nouveau.

-Inspecteur? Madame Ogden se trouve à l'intérieur et vous attend pour sa déposition.

-J'arrive, répondit simplement William, rapportez le corps à la morgue et occupez-vous de cette autopsie rapidement, ajouta-t-il au jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours près du corps, je vais voir madame Ogden et je reviendrai ici ensuite.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un ami de la famille.

-Je l'ai été il y a quelques temps, dit-il simplement avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la serre rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers la maison à nouveau lorsque soudain des cris attirèrent son attention. Il n'eut le temps que de tourner la tête vers les enfants qu'il entendait jouer plus loin, qu'un ballon se heurta à son pied. Un jeune garçon courait derrière et s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa son regard aussi sombre que le sien. William se figea sur place quelques instants en voyant à quel point ce garçon ressemblait à un autre qu'il avait bien connu de nombreuses années auparavant. Il le vit se pincer les lèvres timidement et baisser les yeux aussitôt vers ses chaussures.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon, répondit William en souriant timidement, mais il se fait tard pour jouer dehors.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas, alors l'inspecteur se baissa et ramassa le ballon.

-Non, ne le cassez pas s'il vous plait, rétorqua le jeune garçon subitement, je vous jure que je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit William, tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant doucement.

Le garçon le rattrapa en souriant.

-Merci, dit-il simplement avant de courir rejoindre une petite fille qui semblait avoir le même âge et qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

William regarda l'autre enfant quelques instants. Il se trouvait loin pour la voir parfaitement, pourtant sa longue natte blonde d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, lui fit penser à son amie. Elle devait avoir ressemblé à cette petite fille étant enfant, jouant dans ce même jardin. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il devait chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur cette enquête et ne pas regarder chaque coin de la propriété comme un lieu autrefois fréquenté par la femme qui vivait aujourd'hui à l'autre bout du monde.

Il se dirigea alors vers la maison et monta les marches pour se tenir devant la porte d'entrée. Il sonna la cloche qui se trouvait à l'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Elle le fit entrer rapidement et le fit patienter dans l'entrée immense en face de l'escalier imposant qui montait dans les étages. Puis, elle revint en souriant.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre inspecteur, madame va vous recevoir dans quelques instants, mais vous pouvez patienter dans le petit salon en attendant sa présence.

-Très bien, répondit William en enlevant son chapeau avant de la suivre.

Elle le conduisit dans la pièce et le laissa seul, du moins ce qu'il croyait. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui le laissa sans voix. Sa volonté de chasser de son esprit Julia fut vite jetée aux oubliettes, car tout ici la lui rappelait, y compris la peinture représentant tous les membres de la famille, Madame Mary Ogden, Monsieur Hector Ogden, Mademoiselle Ruby Ogden, les trois frères de celle-ci dont il ne connaissait pas les prénoms et elle, Julia. Il regarda son visage rieur et heureux, elle devait avoir quinze ans tout au plus, mais il la trouvait tout aussi belle. Il quitta subitement des yeux son visage, comme s'il avait commis le pire des péché, pour les poser sur la cheminée qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit une silhouette élancée se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Son esprit lui avait joué des tours bien plus d'une fois, il savait qu'une fois encore c'était le cas, car elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là, dans cette pièce à cet instant. Il fit un pas malheureux et évita de justesse de casser un vase au sol, le rattrapant au dernier moment.

C'est alors que la jeune femme qui n'avait pas entendu son arrivée se retourna aussitôt. Elle se figea sur place en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait là, dans cette pièce. William remit le vase parfaitement sur le meuble et leva les yeux vers elle une fois encore, s'attendant à voir disparaitre celle qu'il avait prit pour une apparition de son esprit. Mais elle était bien là, debout devant lui, en silence, le regard plongé dans le sien. Ils étaient incapables de dire un seul mot, lorsque les lèvres de Julia s'entrouvrir doucement en tremblant.

-In…specteur, soupira-t-elle.

-Ju…Julia, répondit celui-ci tout aussi chamboulé.

-Inspecteur Murdoch? Fit une autre voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux et lui sourit timidement.

-Madame Ogden, dit-il poliment.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur la mort de Henry, continua la vieille femme, c'est une surprise de vous revoir. J'aurai voulu que se soit en d'autres circonstances.

-Moi aussi, avoua William.

-Julia, savais-tu que…

-Je suis navrée je suis épuisée, coupa celle-ci, je vais vous laisser pour que tu fasses ta déposition, dit-elle en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Elle croisa le regard de William et aussitôt deux boulets de canon arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce. Les mains de Rose s'agrippèrent après la robe de Julia pour se cacher derrière elle alors que son frère tentait de l'attraper. Le jeune garçon donna un coup de pied dans le guéridon auprès duquel se trouvait William et une fois encore son reflexe lui permis de rattraper le vase in-extrémiste.

-Rose, James, gronda Julia, pas à l'intérieur vous allez casser quelque chose, combien de fois faut-il vous le redire? Gronda-t-elle en les séparant.

-Mais maman…commença la petite fille.

-Non, ça suffit. Allez vous préparer pour le souper tout de suite et en silence.

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt en bougonnant et Madame Ogden reprit la parole.

-Rose, James écoutez votre mère, elle est fatiguée et a besoin de calme ce soir. Excusez-nous pour le chamboulement inspecteur, continua la femme en se tournant vers celui-ci, je crois que vous pouvez poser ce vase à présent. Il ne risque plus rien.

William déglutit péniblement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il retomba sur terre en croisant le regard de Julia, tenant toujours fermement le vase entre ses mains.

-Oui je…bredouilla-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

-Je vais vous laisser, reprit Julia, venez vous deux, vous avez assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en prenant dans chaque main une de celle de ses enfants, au revoir Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de William.

-Au revoir, se contenta simplement de répondre celui-ci.

Elle quitta alors la pièce avec les enfants sans se retourner. L'inspecteur la regarda partir en silence et resta figé un long moment avant de se souvenir du pourquoi de sa présence ici.

-Madame Ogden, pouvons-nous parler de Monsieur Marx à présent?

-Bien entendu, soupira celle-ci, venez vous asseoir je vous en prie.

Il acquiesça et ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

-A quelle heure avez-vous trouvé le corps?

-Juste avant mon appel, il y a une heure environ.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Continua l'inspecteur en notant dans son carnet.

-Je me suis approché de lui pour voir s'il était juste inconscient ou…mort. Et lorsque j'ai vu du sang j'ai tout de suite cherché Julia. Elle est habitué à ce genre de choses. Elle est arrivée et l'a regardé un moment et elle m'a dit de téléphoner à la police et que personne ne devait entrer dans la serre.

-Qu'y faisiez-vous?

-J'arrosais les plantes rentrées pour l'hiver par Dieu, soupira Madame Ogden.

-Je vois, grommela William en écrivant, n'avez-vous pas remarqué quelqu'un près de la scène de crime quelques temps avant?

-Non, mais je suis soulagée que Rose ou James ne l'ai pas vu. Ils ont joué dans le jardin une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Rose aime beaucoup se cacher pour jouer et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en voyant Henry étendu sous ses yeux. Cela aurait été un nouveau choc pour elle.

-Un nouveau choc?

-Inspecteur Murdoch, murmura la femme en se redressant dans son fauteuil apparemment mal-à-l'aise, je sais que ma fille était une proche amie à vous avant son départ pour Londres. Et qu'elle l'a été depuis des années.

-J'aime le croire, répondit timidement William.

-Elle n'aime pas en faire état, et peut être n'est-il pas de mon devoir de vous le dire, mais son époux, Darcy Garland, le père de Rose et de James est décédé il y a encore peu de temps.

-Je l'ignorais, répondit William la gorge serrée.

-Elle a aussitôt quitté Londres avec les enfants pour revenir à Toronto, vivre dans leur maison sans lui, lui était bien trop douloureux. Elle vit ici depuis trois mois, avant de trouver une maison pour eux. Mais je m 'éfforce à les garder avec nous le plus longtemps possible.

-Je comprends, répondit l'inspecteur en murmurant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge brièvement, alors vous me dites que votre fille a examiné le corps un long moment, n'a-t-elle remarqué personne?

-Je ne saurai le dire, admit madame Ogden, il faudrait que vous le lui demandiez.

-Je le ferai, il me faudra également interroger chaque membre de la famille et du personnel présent aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage, puis-je pourtant encore rester quelques minutes dans votre serre afin de mener mon enquête?

-Faites inspecteur, je souhaite que vous retrouviez la personne qui a fait cela à notre Henry, il était presque devenu de la famille.

-Je tâcherai de faire mon possible pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il en se levant.

-Je sais que vous ferez au mieux, Julia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous par le passé, dit-elle en souriant timidement et en se levant, elle m'a dit que vous étiez un enquêteur très doué et votre poste d'inspecteur chef en est la preuve.

-Merci, répondit William en rougissant.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il reprit la parole.

-Mes hommages madame Ogden, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

-Au revoir Inspecteur Murdoch.

Il retourna dans le couloir qu'il traversa rapidement pour se précipiter vers la porte, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer dans la maison. Il passa le seuil et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, plaçant son chapeau sur sa tête et inspirant profondément avant de se diriger vers la serre une fois encore. Il croisa l'officier Roberts à qui il donna l'ordre de rentrer, prenant sa lampe au passage. Puis, il traversa le jardin tombant dans la pénombre pour rejoindre la serre. Le corps avait été emporté durant le temps où il s'entretenait avec madame Ogden, mais il se concentra tout de même pour observer la scène de crime. Il le fit minutieusement, mais après plusieurs minutes il en convint qu'il ne lui servait à rien de rester une minute de plus car ses pensées ne se trouvaient pas vers ce pauvre homme, mais vers la jeune femme qu'il avait revu un peu plus tôt dans le petit salon. Il avait sentit son cœur battre à la chamade comme il avait battu il y a quelques années déjà. Il avait sentit l'air lui manquer en croisant son regard comme cela avait été le cas de nombreuses fois. Il avait cru sentir ses jambes fléchirent sous son propre poids en comprenant que ces enfants qu'il avait vu dans le jardin étaient ceux de Julia. De Julia et…de Darcy. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette petite fille ressemblait tant à son amie, car elle n'était autre que sa propre fille. Julia avait eu des enfants, sans lui.

...

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5 : Interrogatoire

Chapitre 5 : Interrogatoire.

...

L'inspecteur Murdoch ne rentra pas chez lui après son départ de la demeure des Ogden. Il était aussitôt retourné au poste de police pour commencer ses investigations. Par « chance » le jeune médecin qui se chargeait de l'autopsie du pauvre homme était aussi consciencieux que l'inspecteur, et sans doute aussi seul que lui. Il se mit rapidement au travail et fourni un premier rapport à William assez rapidement.

Celui-ci était assi à son bureau, relisant plusieurs fois le rapport, mais n'y trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, la paix. Son esprit était totalement embrumé. Le poste numéro quatre se vidait considérablement, et lorsqu'il ne restait plus que quelques officiers de garde, il quitta son fauteuil pour se diriger vers un meuble qui se trouvait dans un coin. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement l'objet qui s'y trouvait posé et il sourit timidement avant de le mettre en route. Le tourne-disque émit un faible crépitement quelques secondes avant que la musique ne s'élève dans les airs.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa porter par la douce mélodie et les souvenirs qu'elle portait avec elle. Ce tourne-disque avait été celui qui s'était trouvé dans la morgue lorsque son amie en avait été la locatrice des lieux. A son départ, il l'avait récupéré et à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu penser à elle et la sentir près de lui, il avait mis en marche le disque qui y était resté, le dernier qu'elle avait écouté avant de partir. Il ne bougea pas le temps que la musique ne se termine, puis, un homme frappa timidement à sa porte.

-Inspecteur?

-Oui Roberts? Lança William en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandé sur Monsieur Henry Marx, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier.

-Merci, répondit William en le prenant, il se fait tard rentrez chez vous. Mais soyez ici à la première heure demain, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous sur cette affaire.

-Vraiment monsieur? N'est-ce pas l'inspecteur Crabtree où l'officier Higgins qui vous secondent en général?

-L'inspecteur est sur une autre affaire, l'officier Higgins le seconde lui.

-Cette affaire touche une famille renommée de Toronto, dit-il timidement.

-Cela vous pose le moindre problème pour faire votre travail?

-Non monsieur, je pensais simplement…étant donné que je viens d'arriver ici et que je débute dans le métier…

-Justement, coupa l'inspecteur, cette affaire est parfaite pour vous. Il faut que vous sachiez également qu'une personne de la famille Ogden fut proche d'un bon nombre d'entre nous, moi y compris, ajouta-t-il la gorge serrée.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'est l'ancien coroner, madame Garland.

-Oui, aussi j'aurai besoin de votre impartialité au court de l'enquête, vous ne la connaissez pas, donc rien ne pourra vous faire dévier de la bonne voie.

-Vous pensez que le coupable est un membre de la famille Ogden?

-A ce stade de l'enquête il faut envisager toutes les possibilités, répondit William, mais nous verrons demain. Reposez-vous, dès demain nous allons interroger les personnes présentes à la demeure.

-Cela risque d'être une longue journée monsieur, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

-En effet, soupira William, une longue journée.

-Bonne nuit inspecteur, dit l'officier avant de sortir.

-Bonne nuit Roberts, murmura William plus pour lui que pour celui qui se trouvait déjà loin avant de se diriger vers son bureau à nouveau et de lire les recherches que son assistant lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route vers dix heures du matin le jour suivant. La nuit avait été très courte pour William, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il avait étudié dans les moindres détails le dossier sur Henry Marx afin d'avoir tous les éléments en main pour mener ses interrogatoires.

Les deux policiers se présentèrent à la porte de la maison de la famille Ogden avant d'être conduit dans un bureau où ils pouvaient s'entretenir au calme.

L'inspecteur Murdoch n'avait pas voulu convoquer qui que se soit au poste, sachant parfaitement qu'une telle action pouvait entacher une réputation. Il devait bien admettre qu'à ce stade de l'enquête il faisait déjà une différence avec toutes les autres enquêtes qu'il avait mené auparavant.

Il s'entretenu avec monsieur Ogden, un homme qu'il n'avait que très rarement croisé par le passé et qui l'intimidait par sa grande taille et son regard aussi clair que son amie. Il interrogea l'un des frères de celle-ci qui avait été en visite chez eux le jour précédent, puis vint le tour de la cuisinière et de la dame de chambre.

L'officier Roberts se chargeait de questionner le jardinier et les voisins les plus proches. Alors que William quittait l'écurie après avoir questionné l'homme d'écurie sur ses activités le jour précédent et sur ses relations avec la victime, il décida de retourner à la serre pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux indices qu'il n'avait pas vu le jour précédent.

Il glissa un mot au jeune officier qui l'accompagnait de demander à madame Garland de l'y rejoindre, souhaitant l'interroger à l'endroit où elle avait examiné le corps.

Il se trouvait à croupis sur le sol en dalles noires, le regard auscultant le sol lorsque la jeune femme avança timidement vers lui. Elle gardait les mains nouées devant elle, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en sachant que d'une seconde à l'autre elle allait se trouver face à lui, seuls. Elle passa à côté d'une plante imposante et se figea sur place, retenant son souffle une seconde. Il était là, concentré et n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était entrée. Elle le regarda en silence, voyant ses doigts effleurer le sol sans doute à la recherche d'indices, son visage était fermé, une ride soucieuse barrait son front, ses lèvres se pinçaient comme elles le faisaient souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement, il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté l'homme qu'elle avait connu et aimé, celui qu'elle aimait peut être toujours.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits en le voyant se relever. Elle inspira profondément et s'avança vers lui.

-Inspecteur, dit-elle simplement.

Celui-ci remarqua sa présence et se tourna vers elle aussitôt. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un bref signe de la tête.

-Madame Garland.

-Julia, rétorqua celle-ci aussitôt après avoir sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le nom de son mari dans la bouche de William.

Il acquiesça en souriant timidement et ils se quittèrent du regard rapidement.

-J'ai appris pour Darcy, reprit l'inspecteur, toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci, répondit Julia.

-Et mes félicitations également pour…pour votre maternité. Je suis ravi de voir que…certaines choses peuvent changer. C'est une très bonne chose.

-Oui je n'y croyais pas, murmura Julia mal-à-l'aise, et voila que j'ai la chance de pouvoir avoir deux merveilleux enfants. Je remercie le ciel chaque jour, c'est un vrai miracle.

-Le destin nous joue parfois des tours.

-Il semblerai, répondit la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que William ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous avez examiné le corps d'Henry Marx? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le pauvre homme un jour plus tôt.

-Oui, répondit Julia en arrivant à sa hauteur, il était étendu là, je ne l'ai pas déplacé avant que le Docteur Merrings n'arrive.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Continua William sans pour autant la regarder.

-Je lisais dans la véranda en surveillant de loin James et Rose qui jouaient dans le jardin lorsque ma mère est arrivée paniquée et m'a dit qu'Henry était mort dans la serre. J'y suis allée aussitôt. Elle m'a accompagné pour éviter que les enfants n'entrent et ne le trouvent. J'ai évidement constaté qu'il était décédé et je lui ai dit de téléphoner à la police immédiatement.

-Quelles ont été vos premières constatations?

-Mort par strangulation, ses mains étaient abimées, j'ai tout de suite pensée à une bagarre. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, mais Henry ne buvait pas.

-Vous avez une théorie à ce sujet? Demanda William en la regardant enfin.

-On force rarement un homme à boire si ce n'est pour prendre sa vengeance sur lui ou pour lui soutirer des informations.

-Si tel avait été le cas, cela explique les marques de blessures et les côtes cassées.

-Oui, mais il y a une autre raison pour soûler un homme peut être déjà inconscient ou mort.

-Le poison?

-Je le pense, Henry nous avait un jour raconté qu'il avait été un plutôt bon bagarreur dans le passé. Il avait participé à des combats de boxe pour gagner un peu d'argent étant adolescent. Il y aurait dû avoir plusieurs agresseurs pour le mettre K.O, et je n'ai constaté rien de dérangé autour de lui.

-Mmh, grommela simplement William, vous lui connaissiez des ennemis?

-Non, il était la gentillesse même et je ne lui connaissait pas de personnes en dehors de notre famille et des autres employés de la maison. Henry vivait ici et ne partait que très peu. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

-Il a un frère qui vit à Ottawa et qui tient une petite cordonnerie.

-Vraiment? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Il n'en parlait pas.

-Parfois il arrive qu'on ne connaisse pas tout des gens qui partagent notre vie, murmura William en la regardant intensément, merci pour toutes ces informations Julia.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il reprit la parole.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme qui attendait sagement à l'entrée de la serre et qui ne semblait pas vouloir oser rentrer de peur de les déranger.

-J'espère que vous trouverez qui a fait ça et pourquoi. Même si je ne doute pas que vous ressoudiez cette affaire avec brio, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Je repasserai si j'ai d'autres questions à vous poser.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit Julia en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la contourna, l'effleurant au passage, avant de se diriger vers la porte. La jeune femme ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le jeune homme l'interpeller encore une fois.

-Julia? Dit-il timidement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il poursuivit.

-Malgré les circonstances, je suis heureux de vous revoir à Toronto.

-Je suis heureuse d'être revenu et de voir que tout n'a pas tellement changé.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt…William, ajouta-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ai entendu.

Il lui accorda pourtant un tendre sourire et elle cru voir une étincelle traverser son regard sombre, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle n'avait pas oublié depuis toutes ces années. Ils restèrent silencieux et l'inspecteur quitta la serre, la laissant seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

L'inspecteur avait savamment évité son supérieur depuis le jour précédent, depuis qu'il avait annoncé le cas de mort suspecte dans la demeure de la famille Ogden.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir à la volée alors qu'il relisait un rapport d'autopsie sur un cas qu'il traitait désormais seul. Il vit l'inspecteur Murdoch rentrer et il déglutit péniblement en se levant alors que la porte claqua derrière son supérieur.

-George, fit William pourtant d'une voix calme, vous saviez qu'elle se trouvait ici n'est-ce pas?

-Monsieur? Lança le jeune homme faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Je vous en prie, soupira l'inspecteur, vous savez de quoi je parle.

-Je craignais que si vous le saviez vous refuseriez de vous rendre chez eux, avoua l'inspecteur.

William soupira profondément et baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et vous aviez raison, admit-il, vous saviez pour son époux?

-Oui, lorsqu'elle est revenue au Canada elle a rendue visite à Emily et au bébé et elle l'a invité à dîner à la maison. Nous en avons parlé.

-Ais-je été le seul à ignorer son retour et sa situation?

-Nous ne savions pas si nous devions vous le dire monsieur. J'ai proposé au docteur, une journée avec les enfants et vous, mais elle a aussitôt refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que vous sachiez qu'elle était revenue et elle ne souhaitait pas ressurgir dans votre vie de cette façon. Elle m'a cependant demandé de vos nouvelles. J'ai simplement répondu que tout allait pour le mieux, mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire que vous aviez été promu inspecteur-chef.

-Je vois, murmura l'inspecteur pour lui-même en posant son regard sur le meuble sombre derrière lequel se tenait son collègue.

Il soupira profondément et se massa le front quelques instants avant que George ne reprenne timidement la parole.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent monsieur?

-Régler cette affaire de meurtre même si je devrais me décharger moi-même de celle-ci.

-Je suis certain qu'aucun membre de la famille Ogden n'est impliqué dans cette affaire.

-Mais elle me touche de près, de beaucoup trop près, ajouta William en sortant sans attendre la réponse de George.

Celui-ci le regarda rejoindre son propre bureau et fermer la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Il inspira alors profondément et reprit sa place également. L'inspecteur Crabtree avait toujours su ce qu'il se passait entre le docteur Ogden et l'inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait toujours comprit à quel point son mentor ne pouvait pas se passer de la jeune femme. Il avait supporté son humeur maussade durant des mois. Et un jour, plus rien. Il était souvent absent dans ses pensées, mais il semblait reprendre le court de la vie. Il faisait son travail consciencieusement et il passait des nuits entières au bureau. Son travail acharné avait fini par payer et lorsque l'inspecteur Brakenreid partit à la retraite, il prit sa place. Mais l'inspecteur Murdoch avait changé. George pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il l'avait entendu rire depuis cinq ans et ces rares fois avaient été fugaces. George se souvenait du jour où son épouse le docteur Emily Grace Howard était venue lui rendre visite avec leur fille Louise. La petite fille marchait à peine depuis quelques semaines et pourtant elle s'était rapidement retrouvée dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch. Elle était allée aussitôt vers lui. George avait observé la scène de loin avec son épouse. Il l'avait vu son sourire de joie et s'amuser avec l'enfant quelques instants, mais quelques très courts instants avant qu'une peine encore plus grande ne se dessine sur son visage. Il avait même cru voir naître une larme dans ses yeux, puis aussitôt après il avait éloigné de lui l'enfant et avait appelé la mère de celle-ci pour qu'elle la reprenne. Aujourd'hui George était père pour la deuxième fois, Anny, Louise et Emily étaient devenues ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer se trouver à la place de son mentor et ami qui avait sans doute perdu pour toujours l'amour de sa vie.

George soupira profondément et jeta un autre regard vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch penché sur une carte de la ville. Il savait que tout n'était pas encore perdu, car il avait entendu Julia se soucier de William, il avait vu la façon dont il parlait d'elle sans pour autant vouloir prononcer son nom. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient perdus et aujourd'hui le destin les réunissaient à nouveau. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour arranger les choses s'ils n'étaient pas capables de le faire eux-mêmes. Car ces deux là s'aimaient profondément, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

...

à suivre


	6. Chapter 6 : Secrets

Chapitre 6 : Secrets.

...

L'enquête sur la mort d'Henry Marx avançait doucement. L'inspecteur Murdoch avait plusieurs pistes et toutes excluaient la famille Ogden, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il devait pourtant se rendre une nouvelle fois chez eux afin d'interroger les enfants qui avaient joué dans le jardin toute l'après-midi. Il s'arma de courage pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve pour son coeur, car il savait que se trouver avec ce garçon et cette petite fille qui étaient ceux de son amie, allait être émotionnellement dur pour lui. Il demanda à son second sur cette affaire de poursuivre l'enquête au poste, se sentant plus à l'aise si il allait rendre visite aux Ogden tout seul.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la grande demeure et on le conduisit dans le petit salon où il avait revu Julia deux jours plus tôt. Il enleva son chapeau et regarda une fois encore le tableau qui représentait toute la famille lorsqu'une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit et que Julia n'entre dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

- Bonjour, murmura William.

- Bonjour, répondit Julia de la même façon, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez encore des questions à me poser.

- En réalité pas à vous mais à James et Rose. J'aimerai savoir s'ils ont vu quelque chose.

- Je doute que se soit le cas, ils m'auraient parlé de quoique se soit.

- Peut être pas, les enfants savent garder les secrets, simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé cela important.

-Oui, sans doute. Je vais les chercher. Voulez-vous les interroger séparément?

-Non, ensembles dans un premier temps, vous pourrez rester pendant l'entretien si vous le souhaitez.

-Ils parleront plus facilement si leur mère n'est pas là pour les juger.

-En effet, acquiesça William.

Elle en fit de même avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

William attendit patiemment en silence quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau et que les deux enfants n'entrent, Julia derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'y assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sagement alors que William en fit autant dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- L'inspecteur va vous poser quelques questions sur ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours, dit Julia, il va falloir répondre à toutes ces questions et ne pas mentir.

- On a fait une bêtise ? Demanda timidement Rose.

- Non mon coeur, mais une personne en a fait une très grave et nous devons la trouver pour la punir, c'est pour cela que l'inspecteur à besoin de votre aide.

- Comme l'inspecteur Williamson ? Demanda James avec enthousiasme.

- Euh, bredouilla Julia en rougissent doucement sentant le regard de William sur elle, oui un peu comme cela. Maintenant je vais vous laisser, je reviendrai plus tard. Mais je suis juste à côté si vous avez besoin de moi.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et Julia se tourna vers l'inspecteur qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Merci, dit-il à son attention.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant pourtant la porte à peine ouverte. Elle resta derrière celle-ci et regarda les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

William regarda quelques instants les enfants qui attendaient patiemment devant lui. Il sortit son stylo et son calpin qu'il ouvrit en prenant la parole.

- Mon nom est William Murdoch et comme votre mère vous l'a dit

je vais vous poser quelques questions. Vous êtes James et Rose Garland c'est bien ça ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit James alors que Rose acquiesça simplement.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait il y a deux jours?

Rose fit une grimace en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit naître un timide sourire sur les lèvres de William qui pourtant se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Tu te souviens James le jour où tu jouais avec ton ballon quand je suis venu ici.

- Oui.

- Avant de jouer avec ton ballon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- On a fait ça longtemps Rose et moi, maman n'aime pas qu'on joue à l'intérieur, elle a toujours peur qu'on casse quelque chose de grand-mère ou grand-père.

- Avant aussi on avait pas le droit, ajouta Rose, sinon papa il grondait.

- Il grondait tout le temps, grommela James.

- C'était de ta faute.

- Les enfants, coupa William, revenons à ce jour là. Vous jouez dehors parce que votre maman ne veut pas que vous cassiez quelque chose à l'intérieur, Qui avez-vous vu dans le jardin?

- Maman parce qu'elle a joué un peu avec nous, ensuite mamie et maman sont parties se promener, et papi et oncle Marc aussi je les ai vu, énuméra Rose sous les yeux étonnés de William.

- Tu as une bonne mémoire, Rose, dit-il en prenant des notes.

- Oui, répondit la petite fille en souriant largement, maman me dit que je suis comme mon papa.

William ne répondit pas et se tourna vers James.

-Et toi James, tu n'as vu personne d'autre? C'est très important.

-Non, mais un moment je n'avais plus envie de jouer avec Rose parce qu'elle triche tout le temps.

-C'est pas vrai, rétorqua celle-ci, c'est toi qui ne cours pas assez vite c'est tout.

Les deux enfants se chamaillèrent doucement, alors que William secoua la tête de gauche à droite. De l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte, Julia souriait largement curieuse de voir comment son ami allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle savait que ses enfants avaient tous les deux un caractère bien trempé, Rose était entêtée et combative, elle n'oubliait jamais rien, et James attachait toujours beaucoup d'importance à de tous petits détails parfois énervant. Mais tous les deux étaient très intelligents et elle en était extrêmement fière.

-S'il vous plait, fit plus fort l'inspecteur pour les couper ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer aussitôt.

Julia fut étonnée de constater qu'il ne suffit que de cela pour qu'ils se taisent aussitôt et le regardent timidement.

-Bien, alors, soupira William, James tu as arrêté de joué avec ta sœur.

-Oui, alors j'ai pris mon navire dans ma chambre et je suis allé près de l'étang, mais il ne faut pas le dire à maman.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a toujours peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose alors elle ne veut pas qu'on y aille tout seul. Et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

-Je comprends qu'elle t'interdise d'y aller seul, cela peut être dangereux.

-Oui je sais, mais là-bas j'ai vu un monsieur, ajouta le jeune garçon comme pour s'excuser.

-Tu le connaissais?

-Non, mais il a cassé un bout de mon bateau et il a dit que je ne devais jamais dire que je l'avais vu, sinon il me ferait du mal.

-Comment était-il?

-Il était grand et vieux comme vous, il avait des cheveux roux et une très grande moustache.

-Très bien, soupira William, ça va beaucoup nous aider.

-Je voulais pas le dire plus tôt pour ne pas me faire gronder, murmura James dans sa barbe.

-Je comprends, répondit l'inspecteur de la même façon, mais tu ne te feras pas gronder.

-Vous ne le direz pas à maman ?

-Ca restera notre secret à tous les trois, mais vous devez me promettre que vous me dites absolument tout.

-On vous le jure monsieur Murdoch, répondit Rose.

-James, tu pourrais me prêter ton navire? Je ne le garderai pas très longtemps.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en ai eu un aussi quand j'avais ton âge et je veux voir s'il est mieux que le mien, répondit-il simplement en souriant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est mieux, dit-il en se levant d'un bond avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

William le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers la petite fille qui le regardait toujours en silence.

-Tu veux encore me dire quelque chose Rose?

-Vous êtes le monsieur qui connaissait ma maman avant ma naissance?

-Eh bien, soupira William prit au dépourvu, oui je connaissais ta maman. Mais comment sais-tu cela?

-Elle se disputait souvent avec papa à cause de vous. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là, mais j'entendais tout.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été la cause des disputes de ton papa et de ta maman, mais tu sais, chez les grandes personnes la vie est bien plus compliquée.

Rose haussa simplement les épaules et aussitôt James arriva de nouveau dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers William et lui tendit son navire en bois, dont un mat tombait sur le côté.

-Il est très beau, murmura William en le prenant délicatement évitant ainsi de laisser ses empreintes.

-Je vous le prête si vous voulez, de toute façon je ne pourrai plus jouer avec si maman sait que je lui ai désobéit, elle risque de me punir.

-Merci James, répondit l'inspecteur, vous pouvez y aller à présent.

Rose se leva et James lui tendit la main.

-Au revoir monsieur Murdoch.

-Au revoir monsieur Garland, répondit-il en la lui serrant, au revoir miss.

-Au revoir, répondit Rose avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux la pièce.

La porte se referma et quelques secondes après l'autre s'ouvrit doucement et Julia entra. William leva simplement les yeux vers il mais ne bougea pourtant pas.

-Vous avez tout entendu?

-Oui, admit-elle, James l'a vu. Il a vu le meurtrier d'Henry.

-Je le pense. Il a eut beaucoup de chance qu'il ne lui ai rien fait.

-Bon sang, soupira Julia en se laissant tomber sur le canapé où s'était trouvé Rose un peu plus tôt.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. William la regarda en silence avant de poser le jouet du jeune garçon sur la table, puis il se leva et se mit à côté de son amie. Il hésita une seconde avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, il va bien et je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité jusqu'à que tout soit terminé. Je vous promets que tout va bien se passer.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard alors qu'il retira sa main comme s'il avait été gravement brûlé.

-Si nous changeons quoique se soit et que cet homme est encore dans les parages, il saura que James a parlé.

-Nous avons une piste, ce sera vite réglé. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'on fasse du mal à qui que se soit de votre famille. Il ne fera rien à James, jamais je ne laisserai cela se produire. Vous savez que vous pouvez me croire.

Julia plongea son regard dans le sien et acquiesça simplement puis sa main se glissa sur celle de l'inspecteur pour s'en saisir timidement.

-Merci William, merci pour tout.

-Je vous en prie, dit-il en souriant sans pour autant délier ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais essayer de trouver des empreintes sur le navire de James et grâce à la description qu'il m'a donné nous pouvons avoir un suspect.

-Aussi grand et aussi vieux que vous? Dit-elle simplement en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ce n'était pas cette partie que je souhaitais retenir, répondit William de la même façon avant qu'il ne rirent tous les deux.

Puis, ils restèrent silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre avant que finalement William ne la quitte des yeux et ne se lève. Il lâcha la main de Julia au dernier moment avant de reprendre le jouet du jeune garçon et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-N'oubliez pas: tout ce passera bien. Je reviendrai vous revoir dès que possible.

-Je suis certaine que mon fils attendra ce moment avec impatience.

-Il ne sera pas le seul, murmura William si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine, bonne journée Julia.

-A vous aussi William, dit-elle en souriant avant qu'il ne sorte.

...

à suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7: James

NOTE: Après avoir regardé des épisodes de la saison 2 ce week-end, j'ai réalisé que j'avais une BOURDE MONUMENTALE ! Alors je m'en excuse, étant donné que la fiction est terminée et que le début avait déja été posté, je ne peux pas le changer.  
>En effet, dans ma fiction, je parle de Madame Ogden, la maman de notre charmante Julia, hors il s'avère que celle-ci est décédée dans la série! La soeur de Julia, Ruby, le mentionne dans un épisode de la saison 2 ( assez savoureux l'épisode en plus ^-^). Voila alors ce détail très important m'a totalement échappé, je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.<br>Toutes mes excuses en tout cas, pour cet écart si grand avec la série

...

Chapitre 7 : James.

Dès deux jours plus tard, l'inspectent Murdoch téléphona à madame Ogden. Ils avaient un suspect et il ne manquait que la déposition d'un témoin capital pour pouvoir le condamner. Ainsi, il convoqua Julia et James afin que le jeune garçon puisse y reconnaitre l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme ne se trouvait pas chez ses parents, il laissa donc le message à la mère de celle-ci pour qu'elle le rejoigne au poste avec son fils le plus tôt possible. Il se remit alors au travail sur un projet personnel qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur et qu'il voulait terminer avant l'arrivée de son amie et du jeune garçon.

Celle-ci entra dans le bâtiment du poste numéro quatre deux heures plus tard. Un jeune officier lui demanda de patienter avec James sur le plateau central le temps pour lui de prévenir l'inspecteur Murdoch.

- Inspecteur, dit-il en arrivant dans l'encadrement de sa porte de bureau.

Il leva les yeux vers lui en silence, l'insitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- Madame Garland est là avec son fils.

- Bien, soupira le jeune homme en se levant, faites entrer le suspect et les autres hommes dans la salle d'interrogatoire, veillez à ce qu'aucun ne croise le jeune garçon.

- Bien monsieur, aquiesca l'officier Roberts avant de s'éclipser.

William quitta son bureau et avança vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait plus loin. Il croisa son regard et ne pû s'empêcher de lui sourire, ravi de la voir à nouveau. James quant à lui le vit au dernier moment, bien trop occupé à regarder tout autour de lui avec enthousiasme et curiosité.

- Madame Garland, dit William doucement, bonjour.

- Bonjour inspecteur, répondit-elle de la même façon.

- Bonjour monsieur Murdoch, lança James en souriant.

Il tendit la main à William qui la serra doucement aussitôt.

-Bonjour monsieur Garland, vous voilà prêt à nous venir en aide?

-Oui, répondit fièrement le garçon, maman m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire.

- Bien, alors suis moi.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et s'exécuta alors que l'inspecteur et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle d'interrogatoire. William s'arrêta devant la vitre alors que Julia se figea sur place, retenant James par l'épaule.

- William, dit-elle doucement, je souhaiterai qu'il ne voit pas James.

- N'aiez crainte, il ne le verra pas, répondit l'inspecteur, nous avons installé un ingénieux système qui l'empêche.

Il croisa son regard interrogateur et il reprit la parole.

-De ce côté de la vitre nous pouvons voir ce qui se trouve dans la pièce mais une fois qu'on est dans celle-ci nous ne pouvons pas voir de l'autre coté, un miroir l'empêche. Il ne nous voit pas, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-C'est en effet un ingénieux système que vous avez mis là, lança-t-elle avec admiration.

-En réalité c'est une idée de George, pas la mienne.

-Il arrive que l'élève dépasse le maître, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

William en fit de même et Julia lança un regard à son fils avant de soupirer profondément, puis elle le lâcha. William le conduisit vers la vitre et resta debout à côté de lui en silence. Le petit garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Alors l'inspecteur s'éloigna quelques instants. Il revint avec une chaise qu'il mit devant la vitre et James y grimpa. Julia s'assura qu'il ne tombe pas en plaçant une main dans son dos, s'approchant à son tour.

- Est-ce que tu vois l'homme qui a cassé ton bateau James ? Demanda doucement William.

- Ils se ressemblent tous, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Prends tout ton temps, ajouta William en le regardant.

Il croisa le regard de Julia qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de James et qui regardait tendrement son fils sans le lâcher. Il se passa plusieurs minutes en silence avant que la jeune femme ne remarque sa timide grimace, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a James ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je crois que c'est ce monsieur là, dit-il en désignant le troisième homme qui se trouvait face à eux, celui qui porte le gilet gris.

-En es-tu certain? C'est très important James, insista William.

-Oui monsieur, je suis certain que c'est lui, répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers l'inspecteur.

-Bien, murmura William, dans ce cas je te remercie pour ton aide James.

Celui-ci sourit largement et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec les autres avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous allez le punir?

-Oui, répondit William alors que le garçon descendit de la chaise, mais tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. Tu as fais ton travail, maintenant d'autres personnes vont faire le leur. En revanche, avant que tu ne repartes, il y a une chose dans mon bureau qui devrai t'intéresser. L'officier Higgins va te le montrer et rester avec toi le temps que je discute avec ta mère.

-D'accord, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Julia lui caressa tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il passait à côté de lui avant de suivre l'officier jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch un peu plus loin.

-Vous avez votre homme? Demanda Julia en se tournant vers son ami après avoir vu son fils s'éloigner.

-C'est bien cet homme que nous soupçonnions.

-Qui est-ce?

-Le frère d'Henry Marx.

-Son frère? Rétorqua la jeune femme. Ils ne se ressemblent pas, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

-Adoptif, précisa William.

-Quel est le mobile?

-Il devait régler une importante dette de jeu et lui a demandé à plusieurs reprises de lui prêter de l'argent. Henry a toujours refusé de voler ceux à qui il était au service, il considérait votre famille comme la sienne, alors que sa véritable famille était devenue étrangère.

-Je comprends, murmura Julia, il a fait le choix de rester honnête et en a payé de sa vie. Quelle ironie, soupira-t-elle en regardant le sol.

-Ils ont fini par se disputer plutôt violement et son frère la tué, il a ensuite transporté le corps dans la serre. J'ignore cependant pour quelle raison, il ne souhaite pas m'en parler. Malgré tout ce qui l'accuse, il refuse de répondre à cette question.

-Par jalousie, murmura la jeune femme, il n'avait pas accepté que le cœur d'Henry choisisse des personnes étrangères plutôt que lui. La jalousie peut être la pire des arme, détruisant bien plus que la personne concernée. Nous l'avons vu tant de fois et pourtant nous ne pouvons l'accepter ni le comprendre.

William ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il crut y voir une pointe de tristesse avant qu'elle ne quitte des yeux et ne se tourne vers l'endroit où était parti James un peu plus tôt.

-Je devrai voir ce que fait James, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot de plus.

William fit signe à un officier d'ouvrir la porte et de libérer les hommes hors de cause, puis il lui donna l'ordre d'emprisonner le coupable avant son procès. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à son bureau et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Julia se trouvait près de la grande table qui occupait presque la totalité de la pièce et sur laquelle se trouvait un prototype d'une machine sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment. Elle regardait avec intérêt, comme une œuvre d'art, ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux émerveillés. L'inspecteur sentit une agréable chaleur traverser son corps tout entier en voyant la jeune femme dans ce bureau. Mais son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il la vit effleurer du bout des doigts le tourne-disque qui se trouvait sur le meuble sombre un peu plus loin. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque James s'avança vers lui.

-Monsieur Murdoch, vous avez réparé le Cassiopée.

-Il pourra à nouveau naviguer à présent, répondit-il tendrement, mais tu n'iras pas seul au bord de l'étang, promets-le moi.

-Je vous le promets, répondit le jeune garçon avant de se jeter contre lui, merci.

William fut pris au dépourvu pendant un instant, puis il échangea un regard avec Julia qui se trouvait plus loin, il referma alors ses bras autour du jeune garçon qui partit aussitôt après qu'il l'est libéré. La jeune femme avança vers lui et prit la parole.

-Je crois me souvenir que ce tourne-disque ne vous appartient pas inspecteur.

-Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir là-bas sans vous, répondit-il timidement, il fonctionne toujours vous pouvez le reprendre si vous le souhaitez.

-Non gardez-le, répondit Julia, il restera ainsi toujours un peu de moi ici avec vous.

-Même sans cela il en restera toujours, et aussi longtemps que les personnes qui vous ont connu hanteront ces lieux, il y aura un peu de vous entre ses murs.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux en rougissant. James reprit alors la parole un peu plus loin.

-Monsieur Murdoch? C'est quoi cette chose?

L'inspecteur s'éloigna de la jeune femme et s'approcha du jeune garçon qui regardait son prototype avec intérêt. Il lui expliqua à quoi il servirait lorsqu'il serait terminé. Malgré les mots parfois compliqués, James écoutait d'une oreille attentive et posait quelques questions de temps en temps. L'inspecteur lui plaça même ses énormes lunettes sur le nez, ravi de constater que le jeune garçon s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait.

-Regarde maman, dit-il en se tournant vers elle ce qui fit rire aux éclats celle-ci.

Ce doux rire résonna comme une mélodie dans l'esprit de William qui sentit son cœur revivre dans sa poitrine en la regardant. Cela avait fait des années qu'il n'avait plus ressentit cette sensation de bienêtre. Il avait le sentiment de se réveiller enfin d'un long et interminable cauchemar. Elle était revenue, elle se trouvait dans ces murs qu'elle avait hanté des années auparavant, elle était là avec lui, elle riait. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus son cœur qui se serrait en pensant à elle, il ne sentait plus cette boule au ventre, sa gorge se nouer. Son sourire était suffisant à illuminer toute sa journée, son regard le paralysait toujours mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait autre chose que de le croiser, sa voix ressemblait à une douce mélodie et lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom, son cœur manquait un battement. Aujourd'hui elle était revenue, comme si jamais elle n'était partie et d'ailleurs il ne comptait plus la laisser partir. Elle avait réellement existé, et aujourd'hui il ne se gênerai pas de prononcer son nom aussi souvent que possible, Julia.

La jeune femme et son fils quittèrent le poste numéro quatre quelques minutes plus tard. Ils marchaient dans la rue alors que les premiers flocons de neige de la saison tombaient déjà. William les avait laissé quitter le bureau en les saluant brièvement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, la pensée de savoir que l'enquête était terminée et qu'il n'aurait plus à se déplacer chez les Ogden, le glaça de tristesse.

Alors, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre son manteau, ni même son chapeau et il quitta le bâtiment en courant pour les rattraper. Il arriva dans la rue et vit la silhouette familière de la jeune femme sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Une bourrasque de vent le réveilla aussitôt, il allait faire ce qu'il aurait toujours dû faire, la rattraper. Il inspira profondément et couru dans sa direction.

-JULIA.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son prénom et se retourna aussitôt. Elle vit William arrivé à côté d'elle et elle le regarda avec étonnement.

-William? Qui a-t-il?

-Je voulais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'elle attendait patiemment la suite, James jouant avec son bateau presque neuf à côté d'eux.

-L'enquête est terminée mais…reprit timidement William, je souhaiterai que nous…enfin si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à…

Il ne finit toujours pas sa phrase et Julia lui sourit tendrement, comprenant qu'une fois encore elle devait prendre les devants.

-Que diriez-vous de venir la semaine prochaine nous rendre visite? Nous pourrons boire un chocolat chaud ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Un chocolat chaud ?

-C'est très bon, intervint James, vous ne connaissez pas?

-Non, admit William, je n'en ai jamais bu. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était très agréable.

-Vous allez aimer, assura la jeune femme, vous seriez libre pour seize heure samedi prochain?

-Oui il me semble, répondit le jeune homme sans la quitter des yeux, et j'en serai ravi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'une calèche ne s'arrête à côté d'eux et que Julia ne se tourne vers elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit le marche pied. Aussitôt James grimpa à l'intérieur et elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

-Nous vous attendrons avec impatience, dit-elle simplement avant de monter.

-A samedi, lança James à l'intérieur.

-A samedi, répondit William.

Julia lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma la porte, puis la calèche se mit en marche, laissant l'inspecteur sur le trottoir, silencieux, mais le cœur empli de joie.

-Maman, dit James sagement assit sur la banquette sombre, tu crois que c'est grave si je ne souhaite plus devenir l'inspecteur Williamson?

-Non ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi ne le souhaites-tu plus? C'est ton héro.

-Oui je sais, mais il n'est pas aussi bien que l'inspecteur Murdoch, répondit simplement le jeune garçon en regardant son navire, et quand je serai plus grand je voudrai devenir comme lui.

Julia se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux sombres avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu as raison, l'inspecteur Murdoch est encore mieux que l'inspecteur Williamson, répondit-elle simplement en sachant que cela ne faisait pas la moindre différence car depuis le premier jour l'inspecteur Williamson avait été le seul et l'unique inspecteur Murdoch de la police de Toronto.

...

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8 : Rose

Chapitre 8 : Rose.

La semaine était passée rapidement, mais pas assez rapidement au gout de l'inspecteur Murdoch. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient d'être ce jour où il devait retrouver son amie. Ce matin là, il avait mit son plus beau costume, se regardant sous toutes les coutures dans la glace avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Qu'espérait-il de plus? Julia le connaissait depuis longtemps déjà, un costume ne changerait rien. Après s'être rassuré silencieusement que tout se passerait pour le mieux, il prit le chemin du centre ville. Il avait encore quelques heures avant son rendez-vous, et il comptait en profiter. Il se rendit à l'église, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps, il devait l'avouer. Puis, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait apporter à ses hôtes. Il aurait bien offert un bouquet de fleur à la jeune femme, mais au mois de novembre, il n'en trouvait pas beaucoup et aucune ne lui paraissait assez belle pour elle. Il opta alors pour une boite de chocolat assez grande pour tous les trois. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à marcher dans les rues de la ville, il appela une calèche qui l'emmena à la demeure des Ogden. Sur le chemin, William vérifia sa montre, il était en avance d'une bonne heure. Il soupira profondément et attendit d'arriver à la grande demeure.

La calèche s'arrêta sur les gravillons recouverts de neige et William en descendit presque aussitôt. Il monta les marches qui se dirigeaient vers la demeure et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Monsieur Murdoch, dit-elle en souriant, madame m'a prévenu de votre visite, entrez.

-Merci, répondit simplement l'inspecteur, je suis un peu en avance.

-Je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée, si vous voulez bien l'attendre dans le salon.

-Bien sûr, je connais le chemin à présent, répondit-il en souriant pourtant gêné.

La jeune femme s'éloigna dans le long couloir et William retira son manteau ainsi que son chapeau qu'il mit sur le porte-manteau à côté de lui. Il se dirigea alors vers le petit salon qu'il connaissait à présent bien et attendit patiemment en regardant par la fenêtre le parc qui se trouvait tout à côté. Il entendit alors un bruissement de tissu dans son dos et il se retourna doucement, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait là. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, murmura Julia.

-William, précisa celui-ci.

-William, répéta Julia en souriant plus largement, je crois avoir mal retenue l'heure de votre visite, je suis navrée le chocolat chaud n'est pas encore sur le point d'être prêt.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, veuillez m'en excuser.

-Bien dans ce cas profitons-en. James et Rose s'habillent pour passer quelques minutes dans la neige; vous pouvez nous accompagner.

-Avec joie, répondit William, je vous ai apporté ceci, poursuivit-il en lui tendant la boite de chocolat, j'espère que vous aimerez.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit Julia en prenant la boite, merci. J'aime beaucoup le chocolat.

William acquiesça et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique se soit, les deux enfants de son amie entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bonjour monsieur Murdoch, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bonjour Rose, bonjour James, répondit-il en souriant voyant les enfants devant lui.

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de porter tout ceci? Demanda Rose qui était emmitouflée de la tête au pied.

-Oui c'est nécessaire, lança Julia en fermant le manteau de James, l'hiver ici est plus froid qu'à Londres. Je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez quelque chose.

-Mais nous arrivons à peine à bouger avec tout ça, grommela James.

-Préférez-vous rester à l'intérieur et ne pas profiter de la neige?

-Non, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Ici c'est de la vraie neige, lança Rose en souriant largement, nous pourrons faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Bien alors, allons-y, répondit Julia en souriant, monsieur Murdoch et moi nous allons vous rejoindre.

Les enfants s'éclipsèrent et William arriva à la hauteur de son amie.

-Vous avez de merveilleux enfants Julia, murmura-t-il.

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

-Et vous le faites très bien.

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de quitter eux-aussi le salon et de passer leurs manteaux et leur chapeaux qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Puis, ils sortirent et descendirent les marches, s'éloignant dans le parc. Ils firent quelques pas l'un à côté de l'autre en silence avant que William ne s'approche un peu plus de son amie et ne lui tende son bras.

-Vous permettez? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Pour toute réponse, Julia lui sourit et passa son bras autour du sien avant de se remettre en route à nouveau. Ils marchaient doucement d'un même pas, parfois, la jeune femme fermait les yeux, savourant simplement le souffle du vent sur sa peau alors qu'une douce et agréable chaleur l'envahissait totalement. Elle entendait ses enfants jouer un peu plus loin, elle sentait le contact de William sur elle et rien ne lui était plus important à cet instant. Elle soupira profondément avant d'entendre William prendre la parole juste à côté d'elle.

-Julia tout va bien?

-Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt en le regardant, tout va bien. Je suis…en paix comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit l'inspecteur en souriant.

-Et vous?

-Je vais bien.

-N'avez-vous pas plus à me raconter depuis tant d'années?

-Eh bien, bien que cela puisse paraître étonnant peut être, rien n'a vraiment changé depuis ces cinq dernières années.

-Vous occupez pourtant un poste important, vos collègues ont enfin prit conscience de votre talent et de la manière fabuleuse avec laquelle vous résolvez les enquêtes. Les inspecteurs des autres postes vous respectent et certains vous admirent. Je trouve que ce n'est pas rien.

-Comment-savez-vous tout cela? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, bredouilla Julia, j'ai…pris de vos nouvelles parfois. Et à mon retour à Toronto j'ai revu l'inspecteur Crabtree, nous avons un peu parlé de vous.

-Je vois, soupira William en regardant l'horizon.

-William, lança Julia en s'arrêtant pour qu'il en fasse de même et qu'elle puisse ainsi le regarder dans les yeux, êtes-vous heureux?

Il la regarda avec incompréhension et réfléchit rapidement. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle question à cet instant de sa part.

-Je crois…je crois que oui. Pourquoi me poser cette question?

-Car il ne semble y avoir que votre travail dans votre vie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, et je me demandais si cela suffisait à votre bonheur. J'espérais que vous auriez enfin la vie dont vous rêviez depuis si longtemps.

-Il n'y avait que mon travail jusqu'à très récemment, répondit timidement William.

Julia sentit son cœur se serrer à cet aveu. Il avait donc une personne dans sa vie, peut être une femme avec qui il entrevoyait son avenir. Peut être une femme qui deviendrait son épouse et avec qui il aurait des enfants.

Julia leva les yeux vers lui une fois encore et rompit tout contact avec lui, bien trop blessée d'apprendre ce qu'elle lui avait un jour souhaité mais qu'elle avait toujours secrètement crains.

William déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsqu'il fut interrompu par James arrivant en courant.

-Maman, maman, cria-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, Rose est tombée dans l'étang. Elle n'arrive pas à revenir.

Julia se figea sur place quelques secondes, l'espace d'un instant qui suffit pourtant à William pour s'éloigner d'elle et partir en courant vers l'étang dont-ils apercevaient le bord un peu plus loin. Puis, James partit derrière lui et la jeune femme remonta une partie de sa robe pour courir plus vite dans la neige épaisse. Elle arriva rapidement à l'étang et se glaça d'effroi et de terreur en voyant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. William se trouvait au bord de l'eau devenue une fine glace, retirant son manteau, son chapeau et sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol. Elle voyait la chevelure de sa fille s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs glacées alors que ses bras et ses jambes ne cessaient de s'agiter. Elle vit James vouloir suivre William qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau, mais sa main se referma sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Puis, l'homme disparu sous l'eau à son tour et les jambes de Julia fléchirent sous son poids, la laissant assise sur le sol gelé, la peur la gagnant totalement.

William réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, entrainant avec lui le corps désormais immobile de la petite fille. Il plaça sa tête sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le rivage rapidement, tentant de ne pas penser au froid qui l'engourdissait doucement. Il hissa Rose sur la terre ferme et Julia se saisit du corps de sa fille qu'elle attira contre elle.

-Rose, murmura-t-elle en pleurant, Rose, réveille-toi.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et se pencha sur son corps aussi froid que de la glace. Elle sentit un souffle à peine perceptible s'échapper de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes avant de se refermer. Julia retira rapidement son manteau et recouvra le corps de sa fille avant de se lever, la tenant fermement contre elle. Elle jeta un simple regard à William et le vit quitter l'eau, aidé de James qui lui donna son manteau dans lequel il s'emmitoufla.

-Mettez-la au chaud, dit-il simplement en tremblant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Julia acquiesça et se dirigea vers la demeure aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, portant sa fille tremblante dans les bras. Elle entra en courant à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Elle la déshabilla et la réchauffa aussi bien qu'elle le pu.

William entra quelques courtes minutes plus tard, car le chemin de l'étang à la maison avait été difficile tant il avait froid. Mais James était resté à coté de lui tout ce temps là, lui tenant la main comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il retourna dans le salon et retira ses vêtements humides avant de s'emmitoufler dans une épaisse couverture que lui avait apporté la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte un peu plus tôt. Puis, il s'assit devant le feu de cheminée, sentant son corps tout entier trembler.

Madame Ogden entra alors dans la pièce tel un raz-de-marée portant quelques vêtements qu'elle posa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Comment va Rose? Demanda alors William avec inquiétude.

-Julia tente de la réchauffer avec de l'eau bouillante et des couvertures. Je n'en sais pas davantage. Je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma petite-fille inspecteur.

-J'espère que je l'ai réussi, soupira le jeune homme.

Mary acquiesça et désigna la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait plus loin.

-Mettez ceci cela devrai être à votre taille.

-Madame Ogden je…

-Je préfère vous voir porter les vêtements d'un de mes fils plutôt que de tolérer votre présence dans mon salon dans cette tenue.

William acquiesça timidement et la veille femme se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. Avant de la fermer derrière elle, elle se retourna pourtant une seconde. William avait déjà retiré la couverture, et s'apprêtait à passer le justaucorps qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle se figea alors sur place, regardant quelques instants le dos musclé du jeune homme qui se trouvait face à la cheminée et qui ne la voyait pas. Elle voyait cette marque dans son dos, cette marque qu'elle avait déjà vu l'une ou l'autre fois, et pas plus tard que quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le dos d'une autre personne. William continua de s'habiller et Mary quitta la pièce rapidement, tentant de remettre en place ses idées.

L'inspecteur resta de longues minutes seul dans cette pièce, le regard perdu sur le feu qui brulait tranquillement à côté de lui le réchauffant enfin un peu. Ses pensées allaient immanquablement vers la fillette qui était tombée dans l'eau. Il s'était senti si mal en entendant ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de se précipiter dans la direction de l'étang. Savoir Rose en danger, n'avait suffit qu'à le faire se diriger rapidement vers l'endroit du drame. Une fois sorti de l'eau, il avait mis plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte ce qu'il s'était passé et si James ne l'avait pas poussé à rentrer rapidement pour se réchauffer, il ignorait s'il ne se trouvait pas encore sur cette neige.

L'inspecteur n'entendit pas aussitôt la jeune femme entrer dans la pièce à pas feutré et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit la parole d'une faible et timide voix, qu'il se réveilla.

-William? Fit timidement Julia en approchant.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers elle, parcourant rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle.

-Comment va Rose? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Elle va bien, soupira la jeune femme, grâce au ciel. Elle se repose et se réchauffe. Je crains juste qu'elle ne contracte une maladie dans les prochaines heures.

-Ca va aller, la rassura l'inspecteur en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, je suis certain que tout ira bien.

-Et vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, et j'irai bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Julia acquiesça et une larme glissa sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en l'essuyant.

-Ne vous excusez pas pour vous montrer inquiète, vous êtes une mère, c'est normal.

Julia eut encore un autre sanglot avant de se rapprocher un peu plus du jeune homme. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et se serra contre son torse, enfouissant son visage secoué par les larmes dans son cou.

-Merci William, sanglota-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur sa veste, merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Il ne répondit pas et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mettre une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme, caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux où il enfouit le visage.

-Tout va bien Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, tout va bien.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment en silence, appréciant simplement l'étreinte. Puis, Julia se redressa, mais ne quitta pourtant pas les bras de l'homme qui la tenait toujours contre lui. Il lui sourit timidement et effleura sa joue pour faire disparaitre toute trace de larmes. A ce contact, elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de sourire. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, ancrant son regard profondément dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je devrais aller voir comment va Rose.

-Je vais me retirer dans ce cas.

-Non restez, lança aussitôt la jeune femme, vous n'avez pas goûté au chocolat chaud.

-Croyez-vous avec ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Oui, je préfèrerais que vous restiez encore un peu, coupa Julia, je me sentirai…mieux ainsi.

William acquiesça simplement et elle s'éloigna de lui, laissant une main sur son épaule jusqu'au tout dernier moment avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

La jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte à son arrivée, entra à son tour et prépara la petite table qui se trouvait plus loin. Elle disposa des tasses, des petites assiettes et des couverts sous le regard de William qui demeurait silencieux. Puis, James entra dans la pièce avec son navire et s'assit à table. Julia entra à son tour, tenant par la main la petite fille changée et sèche. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu vas bien Rose?

-Oui, répondit timidement celle-ci, mais Lucy est tombée dans l'eau.

-Je suis navré de l'apprendre, répondit l'inspecteur.

-Rose? Dit Julia en la regardant.

Elle lui lança un regard et se pinça les lèvres un instant avant de se tourner vers l'inspecteur.

-Merci monsieur Murdoch, dit-elle timidement.

-Je t'en prie, répondit celui-ci.

Rose se dirigea alors vers la table et prit place. Julia la suivit de près et William retira la chaise à son amie afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il en fit ensuite de même en silence avant que les discussions ne s'élèvent de la table, et que la tension ne disparaisse doucement au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.


	9. Chapter 9 : Invitation

Chapitre 9 : Invitation.

...

La jeune femme veilla à ce que ses enfants dorment paisiblement. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de la petite fille qui bougea à peine. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et se redressa, lui accordant un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce à pas feutrés, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle emprunta le long couloir et descendit l'escalier, se dirigeant ensuite dans le salon. Elle prit le livre

qu' elle lisait un peu chaque soir et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu de cheminée, posant sur le meuble à côté d'elle la lampe à huile. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et se mit à lire pendant plusieurs minutes avant que madame Ogden n'entre dans la pièce à son tour. Julia lui accorda à peine un regard puis se replongea dans l'ouvrage une fois encore. Sa mère s'approcha d'un autre fauteuil et s'y installa en silence, concentrant son attention sur le point de croix qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes, Julia referma son livre et soupira profondément en regardant le feu à côté d'elle. Elle prit alors la parole, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

- Mère, j'irai à la soirée donnée par monsieur et madame Lewis la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? Demandait-elle en levant les yeux par dessus ses lunettes.

- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que le monde saches que tu es vivante et de retour parmi nous.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que le monde me voit?

- Julia, soupira Mary, tu es une mère, pas une nonne.

- Je suis également veuve.

-Cela n'empêche pas de trouver un autre homme qui subviendrait à tes besoins. Tu es encore belle et en bonne santé.

-Qui voudrait d'une femme de mon âge avec deux enfants?

-Alors pourquoi vouloir aller à cette soirée si ce n'est pour te faire courtiser?

-Je ne pensais pas y aller seule, justement afin de l'éviter.

-Et avec qui comptes-tu le faire?

Julia ne répondit pas et fuya son regard simplement alors que sa mère reprit la parole.

-Avec l'inspecteur Murdoch, dit-elle simplement, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

Elle resta silencieuse une fois encore avant de lui répondre la gorge nouée.

- En effet, admit-elle, je pensais y aller avec lui.

- Alors tu n'iras pas à cette soirée, je le crains.

- Je pense être assez grande pour faire comme bon me semble, s'offusqua sa fille.

- Mais tu es incapable d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

- De quoi me parles tu ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en se levant.

- De l'inspecteur Murdoch... et de la folie que tu as pu faire, il a quelques années.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Mary se leva alors aussi et fit un pas vers elle avant de reprendre la parole.

- Darcy savait-il que Rose et James n'étaient pas ses enfants ?

-Qu... Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, l'inspecteur Murdoch est leur père. Je le sais.

-Je…, bredouilla Julia.

-Tu étais mariée Julia, mariée. Et tu as... tu as trahi ton époux avec un autre homme. J'espère que ce n'est pas arrivé plusieurs fois.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Et d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu dire cela, tu ne sais pas...

- J'ai vu la marque dans le dos de l'inspecteur, la même marque, exactement au même endroit.

- Je... je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec toi, murmura Julia mal-à-l'aise en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Si tu comptes revoir cet homme, je souhaiterai que tu quittes cette maison. Je ne tolérerai pas une telle attitude sous mon toit.

La jeune femme se figea sur place quelques instants et inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, dans ce cas considère que Rose, James et moi nous quitterons cette maison le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu envisages donc de continuer à voir cet homme, qu'importe ce que tout cela peut entraîner.

-Je ne peux faire autrement, et d'ailleurs, je ne le souhaite pas. William a fait partie de ma vie, je ne peux l'oublier et si l'avenir le permet, il fera parti de la vie de mes enfants.

-Julia,tu ne réfléchis pas à...

-A quoi mère ? Coupa la jeune femme. A votre réputation?

- A la tienne.

- Certaines choses sont plus importantes que cela et qu'importe ce que tu peux penser et ce que d'autres peuvent murmurer derrière mon dos. Darcy est décédé et Rose et James ont le droit d'avoir un père, ils ont besoin de leur père auprès d'eux.

- Sait-il qu'ils sont ses enfants ?

- Non.

- Alors n'espère pas un avenir avec lui, aucun homme ne souhaite apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'il est le père d'enfants qu'il n'a pas vu grandir et que tu as élevé avec un autre.

-Tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua la jeune femme, William est..c'est un homme bon et respectable.

- Qui a fait des enfants à une femme mariée, rétorqua Mary en passant à côté d'elle, nous verrons si sa bonté suffira à entretenir une famille. Si bien entendu il ne fuit pas devant l'aveu que tu lui feras.

Julia ne répondit pas et resta simplement debout au centre de la pièce alors que sa mère la quittait sans se retourner et sans lui accorder un seul autre regard, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation houleuse qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque la jeune femme décida de prendre le chemin du poste numéro quatre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait peut être dû prévenir son ami de sa visite, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire au téléphone et elle n'avait pas été plus inspirée pour lui écrire quoique se soit.

Elle avait donc pris un fiacre pour se rendre au centre ville, laissant ses enfants avec la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'eux dans leur toute nouvelle maison.

Julia avait mis très peu de temps à quitter la demeure de ses parents et grâce à son père qui avait pu jouer de son influence, elle avait pû trouver une demeure pour sa famille, une charmante maison assez grande pour eux trois, entourée d'un jardin dans un quartier calme et chic.

Elle arriva devant le bâtiment qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait fréquenté si souvent. Elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et se dirigea vers le bureau de police, impatiente de revoir l'inspecteur qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis plus d'une semaine.

L'inspecteur Murdoch revenait de la morgue une fois de plus, le visage concentré sur les notes du jeune médecin Depuis quelques jours, il avait envie et le besoin de suivre des enquêtes « comme avant ». Alors que pendant des années il avait évité de fréquenter les lieux qui lui donnaient des tas des souvenirs, aujourd'hui il recherchait ces endroits. Il savait pourquoi il voulait faire régner la justice, il savait pourquoi il aimait son métier. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient presque redevenues comme dans « le temps », ces temps heureux qu'il avait tant aimé sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait eu.

Il arriva devant le bureau de l'inspecteur Crabtree et donna deux petits coups à la porte sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

Il entendit un bref « oui » puis il ouvrit la porte aussitôt, entrant dans la pièce sans le regarder.

- George avez-vous lu le...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec son collègue. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire ce qui le figea sur place quelques instants

- Julia ? Dit-il timidement.

La revoir dans cette pièce en cet instant lui fit revenir en tête une quantité incroyable de souvenirs et de sensations, en particulier les minutes qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir là de février. La jeune femme se leva et avança d'un pas vers lui avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour inspecteur, dit-elle simplement.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a pas de problème j 'espère ?

- Non, non je venais simplement faire une visite à de vieux amis.

- Ces lieux vous manquent-ils? Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Oui, je dois l'avouer, mon métier me manque également, mais je trouve d'autres occupations. Je suis devenue une brillante cuisinière selon les dires de mon fils.

-Une cuisiniière?

-Les jours étaient bien longs à Londres, je me suis donc trouvé quelques occupations, bien que je n'aurai pas songé une seule seconde par le passé à devenir une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

- Madame Garland nous a apporté une tarte inspecteur, lança George qui était resté muet jusque là, elle a l'air délicieuse.

- Je crois me souvenir que votre tarte préférée était celle à la pomme, murmura Julia sans quitter William des yeux.

- En effet, répondit William en souriant, je suis étonné de voir que vous vous en souvenez après tant d'années.

-Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, répondit-elle en ancrant son regard profondément dans celui du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, immobiles, ne se quittant pas des yeux. George remarqua qu'il était de trop, car la tension entre son supérieur et la jeune femme était plus qu'électrique et il ne voulait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce à quoi ils devaient penser tous les deux. Il se racla brièvement la gorge et prit la tarte qu'avait amené la jeune femme.

-Je vais en proposer aux gars, je vous laisserai une part de côté monsieur.

-Oui George, merci, répondit poliment le jeune homme sans pour autant accorder son attention à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours face à lui.

-N'avez-vous pas été souffrant suite à votre séjour dans l'étang? Demanda Julia une fois que George fut sorti et qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

-Un vilain rhume rien de plus, ma montre a souffert davantage. Comment va Rose?

-Elle a été malade quelques jours mais tout va bien à présent.

-Tan mieux, soupira William en souriant.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement en silence, nouant ses doigts devant elle. Elle regarda le sol quelques instants avant d'inspirer profondément et de lever les yeux vers l'inspecteur. Elle remarquait avec quelle insistance il la regardait, comme il l'avait fait si souvent autrefois. Son cœur fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit rougir doucement. Elle quitta alors son regard et prit la parole.

-William je ne suis pas seulement venue vous apporter une pâtisserie et revoir des lieux que j'ai bien connu, je suis venue vous demander une faveur.

-Si je peux vous aider il en va de soit que je le ferai, répondit l'inspecteur qui semblait s'être enfin réveillé.

-Eh bien voila, lança Julia en levant les yeux au plafond quelques secondes, je me dois d'assister à une soirée dans deux jours chez des amis de ma famille. Depuis mon retour à Toronto je suis restée bien trop « discrète » à leur goût et il me faut donc m'y rendre. Cependant, je ne me sens pas assez courageuse pour affronter toutes ces personnes seule. Je me sentirai rassurée si une personne en qui j'ai confiance et que…que je considère comme un ami m'y accompagne. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi William? Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Celui-ci resta sans voix quelques instants avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

-Je suis honoré de votre proposition, cependant je doute être très à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées. Vous savez que je ne fais pas parti de ce monde.

-Je suis persuadée que vous ne vous conduirez pas en barbare, lança-t-elle en riant suivit de William, nous avons déjà assisté à de telles réceptions par le passé. Je vous en prie, supplia Julia, vous me rendrez un énorme service si vous acceptiez.

-Ces gens ne sont-ils pas vos amis?

-Oui, certes, murmura la jeune femme, mais si je venais accompagné d'un…d'un homme, dit-elle en regardant le sol quelques secondes, ils comprendront que je ne cherche pas un nouveau mari et ils ne chercheront pas à me courtiser.

William resta silencieux le temps pour lui de la regarder un moment de la tête aux pieds avant d'acquiescer simplement.

-Je serai ravi de vous accompagner.

-Vraiment? Demanda Julia avec étonnement. Même si je vous ai avoué que c'était pour éloigner d'éventuels messieurs désireux de faire de moi leur épouse?

-Je suis honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour vous protéger, dit-il en souriant, mais je vous demanderai une chose en échange, ajouta William en faisait un pas de plus vers elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Si je vous accompagne à cette soirée pour vous sauver la mise, vous me devrez sans doute une fière chandelle.

- Sans doute, répondit Julia ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- M'accorderez-vous la possibilité de vous demander à mon tour une faveur que vous ne pourrez pas refuser?

-Oui, c'est hônnete, admit Julia en souriant.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, à quelle heure dois-je venir vous prendre?

-Mardi à dix-huit heures ce sera parfait, en revanche je ne vis plus chez mes parents. Nous avons eu quelques différents et je me suis installée dans Jarvis Street avec James et Rose.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh non, c'est bien mieux pour tout le monde, croyez-moi, répondit Julia.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail.

-Oui, en effet, soupira le jeune homme, une affaire délicate, une fois encore.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance et si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque, dites-le moi. Voici mon adresse, dit-elle en lui tendant un papier qu'il prit aussitôt, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, bonne journée inspecteur.

-Vous aussi, répondit William alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, à mardi.

-A mardi, répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner, laissant l'inspecteur seul, la regardant pourtant s'éloigner d'un pas léger.

...

à suivre...


	10. Chapter 10 :  RendezVous

...

Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous.

La nuit tombait déjà sur la ville de Toronto. La jeune femme s'était préparée depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait acheté en ville une toute nouvelle toilette, une robe de soirée bleu nuit qui marquait nettement sa taille, des gants blancs immaculés ainsi qu'un chapeau avec une plume majestueuse. Elle s'était un peu maquillée, et elle avait passé un collier en or au bout duquel se balançait une seule et unique perle blanche.

Elle fixait sa boucle d'oreille lorsque deux petits coups furent portés au chambranle de la porte.

-Madame, monsieur Murdoch est arrivé, fit une timidement voix.

Julia sourit largement.

-J'arrive, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et inspira profondément avant de l'ouvrir et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Elle l'emprunta sur quelques mètres et mit le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui donnait au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle tendit l'oreille et sourit une fois encore en entendant les voix qui se trouvaient plus loin.

-Vous croyez que vous pourrez? Demanda timidement Rose.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit tendrement William, mais tu sais ta maman est difficile à convaincre.

-Je sais, bougonna la fillette, mais vous elle vous écoutera je suis sûre.

-Maman dit toujours qu'avant, quand elle vivait ici il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui la connaissait vraiment et qui savait la faire changer d'avis, intervint James, alors on ne peut demander qu'à vous.

-Elle a dit ça? Lança timidement William en fronçant les sourcils.

Les enfants n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent des pas sur les marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt et l'inspecteur leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il en eut le souffle coupé l'espace de quelques secondes alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Julia qui approchait toujours d'eux.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement.

-Bonsoir, répondit William de la même façon comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-On dirait une princesse maman, lança Rose avec émerveillement.

-Tu es très jolie, dit James à son tour.

-Oh merci, rougit leur mère, mais je suis un peu en retard. Veuillez m'excuser William.

-Non tout est parfait, lança William, enfin vous êtes à l'heure, se rattrapa le jeune homme.

-Comment savez-vous l'heure sans votre montre inspecteur?

-Je…eh bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Julia ne se tourne vers ses enfants.

-Soyez-sages ce soir, et vous irez au lit tôt.

-Tu viendras nous raconter une histoire quand tu rentreras? Demanda la petite fille.

-Nous verrons à quelle heure je rentre, répondit Julia en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, et toi James ne passe pas la nuit à ton bureau.

-Non maman, soupira le jeune garçon en regardant le plafond alors qu'elle ébouriffa ses cheveux sombres quelques instants.

-Au revoir monsieur Murdoch, lança Rose en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, et vous n'oubliez pas.

-Je n'oublierai pas Rose, acquiesça William.

Elle lui sourit en retour et s'en alla alors que James s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main.

-C'est de cette façon que nous concluons le marché, lança le petit garçon en la lui serrant.

-Quel marché? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est une affaire privé, rétorqua James avant de sourire à William qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil, au revoir monsieur Murdoch.

-Au revoir monsieur Garland, répondit-il avant que le jeune garçon ne suive sa sœur dans les étages.

-Une affaire privée? Répéta Julia en se tournant vers son ami.

-Votre fils est vraiment intelligent pour son âge et il sera un redoutable homme

d'affaire à l'avenir.

-Il souhaite être inspecteur, répondit Julia, ne vous demandez pas de qui lui vient cette idée.

-Vraiment? Lança William empli de fierté.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me révéler cette affaire? Insista la jeune femme en souriant.

-Non, je suis navré, répondit-il de la même façon, c'est une chose qui concerne vos enfants et moi-même.

-Bien dans ce cas, rétorqua Julia faussement vexée, allons-y.

Elle passa son manteau avec l'aide de William et ils quittèrent la chaleureuse demeure, empruntant l'allée en dallage sombre qui conduisait à une grille en fer forgé avant d'arriver dans la rue. Ils montèrent en voiture et celle-ci prit le chemin de la maison où allait avoir lieu la soirée.

Ils se trouvaient à la soirée depuis presque deux heures déjà, discutant de tout et de rien avec les autres invités. Ils échangeait très peu de mots entre eux et rares étaient les regards qu'ils arrivaient à s'accorder. Pourtant, Julia ne lâchait pas William une seule seconde, se tenant à son bras fermement. Il pouvait parfois sentir ses doigts se refermer avec plus de force sur sa veste lorsqu'elle voyait arriver vers eux une personne qu'elle semblait plus ou moins redouter. Mais William arrivait toujours à l'apaiser en détournant bien souvent le fil de la conversation lorsqu'elle s'orientait bien trop vers la vie personnelle de son amie. Celle-ci lui était reconnaissante, même si elle ne tenait pas à lui faire savoir.

Un jeune homme passa avec des coupes de champagne sur un plateau et William en prit deux, tendant l'une d'elle à la jeune femme.

-Du champagne William? Dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

-Disons que j'ai envie de changer certaines choses et que le champagne est tout indiqué pour fêter un évènement.

-Et que fêtons-nous?

-Votre retour, murmura le jeune homme dans un souffle avant de fuir son regard.

-Bien alors à mon retour, répondit Julia en frôlant son verre à celui de William qui la regardait à nouveau.

Ils apportèrent leur verre respectif de la bouche sans se quitter des yeux et burent une gorgée. Julia vit William grimacer et elle retint difficilement son rire.

-Vous n'aimez vraiment pas, dit-elle simplement en riant.

-Vraiment pas, admit l'inspecteur de la même façon.

-J'apprécie tout de même le geste, avoua Julia, merci.

Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'un homme de grande taille et qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux approcha, glissant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour avoir son attention.

-Julia, lâcha Isaac en souriant largement, mais la rumeur disait donc vrai, te voila de retour parmi nous.

-Isaac, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, j'ignorais que tu étais là ce soir.

-Je viens d'arriver, Daisy m'a téléphoné en catastrophe pour m'annoncer que tu étais enfin sortie de ta tanière.

William émit un bref raclement de gorge pour se faire remarquer et les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui se tournèrent aussitôt dans sa direction.

-Apparemment tu as amené ton chien de garde, grommela l'homme, Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Inspecteur Chef, corrigea celui-ci, je suis ravi de vous revoir docteur Tasch, dit-il avec amertume.

-Moi aussi, répondit Isaac de la même façon, que vaut votre présence ici ce soir?

-Il est mon cavalier, intervint Julia.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, grogna le docteur entre ses dents, dis-moi comment James et Rose supportent la perte de leur père?

-Ils s'en remettent, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de les revoir. On raconte que Rose est devenu ton portrait craché et que James est devenu aussi dur en affaire que son père.

-Eh bien, ils me donnent du fil à retordre par moments, mais ils sont adorables, répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé, ils aimait tellement Darcy, un vrai model pour eux monsieur Murdoch, et vous auriez dû les voir tous les quatre. Une très belle famille.

William croisa le regard de Julia qui semblait lui demander silencieusement de rester calme et de trouver n'importe quelle parade pour la sortir de là, mais pourtant, William sourit timidement et se tourna vers Isaac une fois encore.

-Je suis persuadé qu'ils formaient une très belle famille et que monsieur Garland doit leur beaucoup leur manquer à tout les trois.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, coupa Julia subitement, je me dois de saluer une amie.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla au pas de course sans se retourner.

-Bravo inspecteur, murmura Isaac, vous arrivez à faire fuir votre cavalière. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières?

-Il semblerai que c'est à vous qu'on ne les ai pas apprises docteur, rétorqua William pourtant avec calme, je ne trouve pas cela très poli d'invoquer le souvenir du docteur Garland devant son épouse de cette façon. Et si vous vous en reprenez à Julia de cette manière, je crains que nous ayons des choses à nous dire à l'avenir. Bonne soirée monsieur Tasch, ajouta William avant de s'éloigner de lui sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Il croisa Julia quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle entrait dans la grade salle d'où s'élevait la musique. Il s'approcha timidement d'elle et lui parla doucement.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Acceptez mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je…

-N'en parlons plus s'il vous plait, coupa Julia, c'est oublié et vous n'avez rien fait pour avoir besoin de me faire vos excuses.

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous inviter à danser? Dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

-Voila une bonne idée, j'attendais le moment où vous alliez enfin me le proposer, répondit-elle en passant son bras autour du sien.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la piste un peu plus loin et se mirent à valser au rythme de la musique, pendant de longues minutes, leur regard lié par un fil invisible qui semblait bien plus fort que tout ce qui les entourait et qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, et vint l'heure pour Julia et William de quitter la fête, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils voulurent marcher un peu dans la nuit pourtant glaciale. Mais les trottoirs des quartiers comme Jarvis Street étaient bien souvent déneigés et il n'avait plus neigé depuis deux jours. La nuit était clair et c'est le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé que Julia marchait au bras de William, se laissant simplement guidé par ses pas.

Mais subitement des voix s'élevèrent un peu plus loin, et l'inspecteur sentit la jeune femme se tendre à côté de lui et s'arrêter quelques instants, scrutant les environs.

-Julia, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je…non, rien.

-Souhaitez-vous vraiment rentrer à pied?

-Nous ne sommes qu'à huit cent mètre.

-Mais vous semblez effrayée.

-C'est que…ces hommes m'ont effrayé.

Elle croisa son regard plein d'incompréhension et elle reprit aussitôt.

-Darcy, commença la jeune femme en croisant son regard, vous ignorez comment il est mort n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne veux pas vous peiner à vous le demander et cela ne me regarde pas.

-Darcy a été tué quelques mètres à côté du club où il se rendait plusieurs soirs de semaine, lança Julia, on lui a volé son argent et on l'a poignardé et laissé pour mort, ce qui arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Une affaire classique. Il s'est fait agresser pour quelques pennys.

-Je suis navré Julia.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, s'il n'avait pas si bu ce soir là il aurait pu se défendre, et si nous ne nous étions pas disputés, il n'aurait pas quitté la maison en colère pour se rendre au club.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire tout cela, insista le jeune homme, votre vie privée avec votre époux ne me concerne en rien et ne devrait concerner personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Oui, mais je ne peux me livrer à personne si ce n'est à vous William, Darcy était mon époux, mais nous ne faisions que partager de rares moments ensembles et dès notre arrivée à Londres je me suis sentie si seule. Je n'avais personne à qui parler comme je peux vous parler à vous.

-Vous n'étiez pas seule. Vous aviez vos enfants.

-Heureusement qu'ils étaient là car plus d'une fois j'ai cru ne pas m'en sortir vivante et ainsi ne jamais pouvoir revoir le Canada.

-Darcy vous…vous brutalisait-il?

-Non, Dieu merci il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, ni aux enfants d'ailleurs. Il avait juste compris que je ne l'avais pas autant aimé que je l'avais cru et que me faire vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de Toronto ne pouvait pas faire oublier à mon cœur où se trouvait sa véritable place. Vous allez me traiter de monstre, soupira Julia, mais la mort de Darcy m'a peiné certes car je tenais sincèrement à lui, en revanche je suis soulagée d'avoir été libérée de la vie que je menais en Europe.

-Je ne trouve pas cela monstrueux, la rassura William en regardant l'horizon, vous savez que je suis heureux de vous revoir ici et vous savez également que je n'ai jamais été très ami avec votre époux, même si je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort.

-Vous n'avez jamais été très amis, c'est vrai, répondit Julia en souriant, même si vous avez toujours tout fait tous les deux pour me le faire croire. Il est celui qui a réussi à déstabiliser l'homme calme et posé que vous êtes même si je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière il y est parvenu.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Quelques jours avant notre départ, vous vous êtes battus je le sais. Et je n'ai jamais vu l'inspecteur Murdoch, ni même le Docteur Garland perdre le calme qui les caractérisait si bien tous les deux.

-Il vous l'a dit?

-Il n'a pas eu besoin, je sais résoudre des mystères n'oubliez pas. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?

-Julia, soupira William, cela remonte à des années et je ne pense pas qu'il nous faudrait en parler aujourd'hui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Il nous avait vu et il vous l'a dit?

-Julia…

-Vous saviez que j'allais devoir partir à Londres et vous l'aviez accepté, c'était le marché que vous aviez convenu tous les deux. Je n'étais pas moins qu'un simple prix à gagner ou à perdre.

Elle quitta ses yeux du regard et soupira profondément en regardant le sol avant de sentir la main de William se glisser sous son menton et relever son visage pour qu'il puisse ancrer son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Ca ne s'est pas passé de la façon dont vous croyez.

-Alors dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là.

-Pourquoi? Ca n'a plus aucune importance.

-Pour moi ça en a William, je vous en prie.

Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas et soupira profondément, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs douloureux avant de finalement la regarder en silence, attendant simplement qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Il est arrivé au poste en demandant à me voir pour une affaire importante en ce qui vous concerne. J'ai accepté de le recevoir dans mon bureau mais j'ai très vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il a eu des mots que je vous citerai pas à mon égard, et au votre. Il m'a avoué que ce soir…ce soir de St Valentin il était venu au poste et il nous avait vu. Il s'est emporté et j'en ai fait de même. Nous en sommes arrivés aux mains, c'est vrai, mais cela n'a pas duré. Lorsque nous nous trouvions tous les deux assis par terre dans mon bureau à constater les dégâts que nous avons fait, nous avons fait un marché en effet. Je devais vous laisser partir et vous oublier, ne plus chercher à vous contacter par n'importe quel moyen sinon il révèlerait tout et entacherait votre réputation. J'ai accepté pour vous protéger, finit William en baissant les yeux vers le sol, je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord à la condition qu'il m'affirmait qu'il vous aimait et qu'il prendrait toujours soin de vous autant que vous méritiez de l'être. Il me l'a juré. Qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus? Vous n'étiez pas simplement un prix à gagner ou à perdre, vous étiez beaucoup plus que cela pour moi et…vous l'êtes toujours quoiqu'il ait pu se passer.

Julia ne répondit pas et le regarda simplement alors qu'il refusait obstinément de croiser son regard, bien trop coupable des actions qu'il avait commis par le passé.

-Je comprends mieux, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, je suis désolée d'avoir été la cause de tout ceci.

-Vous n'y pouvez rien, répondit l'inspecteur en approchant une fois encore, c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses. Vous l'aviez dit vous-même à l'époque, nous aurions du faire les choses différemment.

-Aujourd'hui nous le pouvons.

-Etes-vous prête à risquer ce que vous avez pour essayer? Vous avez une famille aujourd'hui, tout a changé Julia. Et jamais je ne me permettrai d'interférer dans votre vie. J'ai apprécié chaque instant passé auprès de vous, mais les conséquences de mes actes ont été catastrophiques.

William fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une boite en bois qu'il caressa quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir et de la tendre à la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai gardé, murmura-t-il, en pensant qu'un jour peut être je vous la remettrais. Elle me permettait de penser à vous de temps en temps. Quoique vous décidiez de faire aujourd'hui, il me faut vous la remettre.

Julia se saisit de la boite et regarda avec attention ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle y vit la boucle d'oreille qu'elle avait perdu ce soir là où sa vie avait changé. Elle gardait encore sa jumelle dans son coffre à bijou et il lui arrivait de la contempler, repensant à ces instants qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune inspecteur dans ce bureau ce soir là.

-Oh William, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'un bond.

Leur corps se heurtèrent violement, mais leurs bras se refermèrent aussitôt autour de l'autre pour une tendre étreinte. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un long moment en silence avant de se séparer doucement, mais de laisser leur visage à peine séparés de quelques millimètres.

-Ne me laissez plus jamais partir, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue, je ne vous pardonnerai pas de me laisser commettre une fois encore cette folie.

-Ne commettons plus les même erreurs, soupira l'inspecteur sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, si vous m'en empêchez également, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Alors c'est un marché?

-Je crois que s'en est un.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que les lèvres de William ne se saisissent de celles de Julia avec délicatesse pour un tendre baiser, promesse qu'ils allaient tenter leur chance une fois encore, car fort était de constater que le destin s'évertuait à vouloir les rassembler.

Ils arrivèrent quelques courtes minutes plus tard devant la maison de la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille sombre et Julia leva les yeux vers la lumière qu'elle voyait au premier étage.

-Oh James, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Qu'a-t-il?

-Il ne se couche jamais quand je lui dis, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme à nouveau, il n'a que cinq ans et me donne déjà du fil à retordre.

-Alors peut être devrais-je ne pas vous dire ce qu'il m'a demandé avec l'appui de Rose.

-Si dites-moi, insista Julia en souriant et en s'approchant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son torse.

-Ils souhaiteraient tous les deux une énorme fête d'anniversaire.

Julia rit aux éclats et s'éloigna un peu de lui avant de lui répondre.

-Mais c'est déjà prévu, elle aura lieux le jour de leur anniversaire comme il se doit, avec des jeux, des gâteaux et d'autres enfants, d'ailleurs je souhaitais vous convier.

-Je ne joue plus, lança timidement William en souriant, et je risque d'être un peu grand au milieu d'enfants.

-Les parents sont conviés également, rétorqua Julia, et je sais que James et Rose vous apprécient. Ils seront ravis de vous voir.

-Que dois-je apporter?

-Venez, ce sera déjà important pour eux, et pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant plus largement.

-Je tâcherai donc de le faire.

-Bien, acquiesça le jeune femme, je crois qu'il est donc temps pour moi de vous libérer inspecteur sinon votre journée risque d'être éprouvante demain.

-Elle le sera moins que beaucoup d'autres depuis bien longtemps.

Il s'approcha de Julia une fois encore et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un doux baiser.

-Bonne nuit William, répondit-elle après ce baiser et avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une toute dernière fois.

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans le quitter du regard et lâcha sa main au tout dernier moment avant de passer la grille et de se diriger vers la maison, le cœur léger.

...


	11. Chapter 11 : Anniversaire

Chapitre 11 : Anniversaire.

...

Ce jour là était ensoleillé, et la neige brillait de milles étincelles dans les jardins, les parcs, sur les toits des maisons, des bâtiments en briques rouge, et sur les immenses arbres. Le lac de Toronto était gelé à plusieurs endroits, et pour de bon cette fois, laissant les promeneurs chausser leurs patins et danser, glisser, rire et tomber sur le sol dur.

La maison de la petite famille était animée. Les invités à la fête donnée en l'honneur de Rose et James Garland étaient presque tous arrivés. Les enfants jouaient dans la neige et se réchauffaient avec du chocolat chaud, alors que les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien dans une agréable ambiance. Le dernier invité arriva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de la maitresse de maison qui l'avait attendu avec impatience toute la journée. Il fut conduit dans le salon ou elle se trouvait avec son ami l'inspecteur chef à la retraite Brakenreid. William avança vers eux en souriant sans quitter du regard la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Julia, murmura-t-il, bonjour monsieur, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant maladroitement la main à cause des paquets qu'il tenait sous le bras.

-Eh bien Murdoch, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous ai plus revu autre part que derrière votre bureau, lança son ancien chef.

Le jeune homme tendit les paquets à l'employée de maison qui les prit et les mit auprès des autres.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, répondit-il simplement.

-Depuis ces cinq dernières années vous voulez dire, rétorqua Thomas en riant, le retour du docteur aura eu du bon décidément.

-J'en reste persuadé, murmura timidement William ce qui étonna son ancien supérieur qui ne dit plus rien.

-Vous permettez que je vous l'enlève? Lança la jeune femme en souriant à leur vieil ami.

Julia fit alors un pas vers l'inspecteur et le prit par le bras quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Venez, James et Rose vont être fous de joie en vous voyant, ils vous attendaient impatiemment.

-N'y avait-il que eux qui m'attendaient?

-Non, souffla la jeune femme en rougissant avant de quitter son regard et de l'entrainer sous la véranda d'où ils pouvaient voir les enfants et George ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme et Ruby Ogden jouer dans la neige.

-Je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé, lança Julia avant de s'éclipser.

William la regarda simplement partir avant de sortir et de s'avancer vers ceux qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Il y avait James et Rose bien sûr mais également les enfants de l'inspecteur Brakenreid et la plus grande fille de George. William leur sourit et dès lors où les enfants de Julia le virent, ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui en courant. D'abords étonné, il les accueillit chaleureusement contre lui et resserra ses bras autour d'eux.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il simplement en souriant.

-C'est grâce à vous que nous avons eu une fête, lança Rose en souriant largement, merci monsieur Murdoch, dit-elle avant de se resserrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Vous nous avez apporté des cadeaux? Demanda James en souriant.

-James, rétorqua Rose, maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas demander ça.

William rit doucement en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

-Je vous ai apporté des cadeaux, ils sont avec les autres et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

-Ouiiii, s'écrièrent les deux enfants avant de partir en courant.

William les regarda partir et fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, lança Ruby, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi miss Ogden, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

-Bientôt madame, dit-elle simplement en se tournant vers le jeune homme que William ne connaissait pas et qui approchait d'eux, Travis et moi allons nous marier dans quelques semaines.

-Toutes mes félicitations dans ce cas, lança l'inspecteur au couple qui se trouvait à présent enlacé devant lui.

-Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous inspecteur Murdoch, lança le jeune homme d'une voix calme et posée, je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Il lui tendit une main imposante que William serra simplement alors que la jeune femme reprit la parole.

-Travis est journaliste au New York Times dans la rubrique faits divers.

-C'est un poste bien souvent contraignant mais on y voit une quantités de choses fortes intéressantes.

-J'en suis certain, répondit William, je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès et beaucoup de bonheur à tous deux.

-Les enfants, cria Julia sur le pas de la porte de la véranda, le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux est arrivé.

Aussitôt, ils délaissèrent le ballon sombre et George et tous les cinq enfants suivis par les adultes qui se trouvaient dehors prirent le chemin de la maison. William laissa passer la jeune femme et son fiancé et attendit l'inspecteur Crabtree qui arriva à sa hauteur tout essoufflé.

-Je me demande de qui de vous ou des enfants s'amusent le plus, lança William en riant et en posant sa main un court instant sur l'épaule de George.

-Eux ils s'amusent monsieur, rétorqua le jeune homme à bout de souffle, moi je comprends qu'il faudrait que je me mettes sérieusement à faire du sport.

-Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de courir après les bandits, voila tout.

William sourit une fois encore et ils entrèrent dans la maison chaude et accueillante.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un salon où brulait un agréable feu de cheminée. Il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde mais ils devaient se serrer un peu et à cet instant William regretta de ne pas se trouver à côté de Julia qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce mais qui lui accordait un tendre regard depuis quelques temps déjà. S'il avait été à côté d'elle, à la place d'Emily il aurait pu laisser glisser ses doigts sur la paume de sa main et sentir l'agréable frisson qui traversait son corps tout entier lorsqu'il effleurait sa peau.

Les deux enfants recevaient chacun plusieurs cadeaux. Ils furent beaucoup gâtés, mais lorsque les yeux de Rose se posèrent sur la superbe poupée qui ressemblait presque en tout points avec celle qu'elle avait perdu dans le lac, elle se retint de sauter de joie. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de sa mère qui lui adressa un large sourire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite doucement. Alors Rose fronça les sourcils et balaya la pièce de son regard bleu, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inspecteur Murdoch qui lui souriait largement. Elle se leva alors d'un bond, tenant fermement sa poupée d'une main et se précipita vers lui. Instinctivement, il l'enlaça et la souleva dans les airs pour la tenir dans ses bras.

-Merci, lança la petite fille en s'accrochant à son cou, elle est superbe.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise Rose, répondit William lorsqu'il croisa son regard avant de sentir la petite fille lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Il lui sourit et la remit à terre avant de la voir courir en direction de sa mère et de lui montrer sa nouvelle amie. William les observa un long moment tous les trois, entendant à peine les conversations autour de lui, puis, il quitta discrètement la pièce. Il prit au passage son manteau et son chapeau dans l'entrée et sortit dans le jardin à nouveau. Il fit quelques pas et regarda le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella un peu plus loin. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avançait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

-Vous ne comptez pas rester pour le gâteau? Lança Ruby.

-Je prenais l'air, répondit simplement William, et vous pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus à l'intérieur?

Elle lui tendit la main et il vit une cigarette se consumer doucement avant qu'elle ne l'apporte à sa bouche et n'en prenne une bouffée.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas renoncé à cet écart.

-Non, et je ne compte pas le faire, après tout je suis comme je suis, personne ne me changera.

William ne répondit pas et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour tenter d'oublier le froid qui les paralysait.

-Dites-moi monsieur Murdoch, reprit Ruby, pourquoi être ici aujourd'hui?

-Votre sœur m'a invité, nous sommes de vieux amis vous semblez l'oublier.

-Amis? Répéta Ruby en leva un sourcil au ciel.

Il lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet et il fit un pas vers le jardin avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors vous ignorez pourquoi elle vous a invité à l'anniversaire de ses enfants.

-Parce que j'apprécie James et Rose, ainsi que Julia.

-Je vous en prie inspecteur, s'offusqua la jeune femme, ne prétendez pas être plus idiot qu'en réalité.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous ne l'avez donc pas remarqué?

-Remarqué quoi, miss Ogden ? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

-James! Tout le monde ne voit que ça voyons.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir alors si…

-Il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, coupa la jeune femme, il n'a pas le moindre point commun avec Darcy, en revanche en ce qui vous concerne c'est tout le contraire. Et avec le passé que nous connaissons tous, c'est plus qu'évident.

William ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, tentant de comprendre les mots de la jeune femme et de ne pas interpréter ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

Alors Ruby avança un peu plus vers lui et reprit la parole.

-Je crois que vous êtes le seul à ne pas vous rendre compte que vous êtes le père de James et de Rose aussi forcément.

-Non, vous vous trompez, nous…

-Faites un calcul rapide inspecteur, onze moins neuf, cela fait bien deux. Prenez le mois de février, ajoutez-y neuf mois et vous tomberez au mois de novembre. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Mais comment vous savez que…articula difficilement William qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

-Jules est ma sœur inspecteur, il lui arrive de se confier à moi et si vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupide depuis bien longtemps vous seriez auprès d'elle et vous auriez une famille, mais vous êtes bien trop aveugle pour voir à quel point elle était folle amoureuse de vous et qu'elle a commis une erreur monumentale en épousant Darcy.

-Ruby, gronda Julia qui était arrivée derrière elle et qui se trouvait là, figée sur place et apparemment en colère.

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers elle aussitôt et elle croisa le regard déboussolé de l'inspecteur qui pourtant s'efforçait de rester calme. Elle déglutit alors péniblement et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de prendre la parole avec calme.

-Ruby laisse-nous seuls.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement en s'éloignant.

-Et par pitié éteins-moi cette cigarette, gronda la plus âgées des sœur avant que la seconde laisse tomber le tabac dans la neige.

William quand à lui restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées qui fusaient à toute allure dans son esprit. A présent que Ruby lui avait révélé certaines choses, il comprenait mieux, et il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

-William, murmura timidement Julia en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Est-ce vrai? James et Rose sont-ils…dit-il en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

-Vous êtes leur père oui, lâcha Julia en fuyant son regard, j'aurai du vous le dire dès mon retour. Je ne savais pas comment vous l'avouer.

-Vous auriez du, on…on ne peut pas cacher une chose pareil Julia, je…

Elle vit les larmes naitre dans ses yeux et elle fit un pas de plus pour venir se saisir de sa main, mais il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Je ne vous demande rien en ce qui me concerne William, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que James et Rose puissent vous connaître, depuis des années je leur parle de l'inspecteur Williamson pour qu'ils vous connaissent, mais ils ont besoin de vous. Vous avez un fils et une fille William, James et Rose sont vos enfants et ils ont besoin de leur père.

-Je suis leur père, murmura simplement l'inspecteur qui prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-NON, cria le jeune garçon qui se trouvait derrière sa mère et qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas mon père.

Il leur lança un regard noir et s'enfuit en courant vers l'arrière du jardin.

-James, lança Julia en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction alors qu'il ne ralentissait pas l'allure.

Elle se tourna une fois encore vers William qui quitta son regard aussitôt pour partir à son tour vers la grille sombre sans se retourner.

-William, supplia la jeune femme, ne partez pas.

-Je dois…je suis navré.

Mais alors qu'il franchit le portail et le laissa se refermer derrière lui, elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle replaça le châle sur ses épaules et s'éloigna dans le jardin pour récupérer son fils et le ramener dans la maison.

Elle le fit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant par la main James qui refusait de lui parler et qui se dirigea vers ses cadeaux pour venir briser au sol l'automate qu'il avait eu de William avant de quitter la pièce en rage et de monter dans sa chambre sous le regard étonné des invités et de sa sœur. Julia se dirigea alors vers Ruby et l'attira dans la cuisine, refermant la porte violement derrière elles.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Dit-elle avec colère.

-Je suis navrée, je voulais…

-Tu voulais quoi Ruby? Depuis le premier jour ou tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour William tu as cherché à te mêler de notre relation.

-Vous n'aviez pas de relation.

-Si justement, soupira la jeune femme, mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

-Non, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-J'ai aimé William et je l'aimerai toujours, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me dois de faire n'importe quoi.

-Faire n'importe quoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es dit de trahir ton époux et de faire des enfants avec lui que je saches.

-Ce jour là je n'ai pas réfléchi, voila tout. Et je t'en avais parlé car je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu étais la seule à connaître mon secret, ce n'était pas pour le dire à William la première occasion venue, ça n'a jamais été ton rôle de le faire.

-L'aurais-tu fait?

-Bien sûr, mais je le connais, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il faut agir avec lui. J'ai commis assez d'erreurs par le passé en agissant avant de réfléchir.

-Alors succomber à tes sentiments était une erreur?

-James et Rose ne seront jamais une erreur, répondit aussitôt Julia, je les aime plus que n'importe quoi au monde. J'ai toujours voulu les protéger de la vérité, et j'ai aimé Darcy, j'ai souhaité qu'il soit le père qu'ils méritent. Aujourd'hui ils ont perdu leur vrai père et sans doute pour toujours, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, alors merci pour tout Ruby, merci, ajouta Julia en sanglotant doucement avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

...

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12 : Inquiétudes

Chapitre 12 : Inquiétudes

...

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé. La neige était devenue leur quotidien, chaque jour le froid leur glaçait le sang lorsqu'ils quittaient les bâtiments bien trop chauffés.

Depuis l'anniversaire de James et Rose, Julia n'avait plus revu l'inspecteur Murdoch. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le contacter. Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Il savait la vérité alors s'il décidait de vouloir faire encore partie de sa vie, il le déciderait lui-même, le moment venu. Et s'il refusait tout simplement de la revoir un jour, elle ne pourrait que l'accepter, après tout il aurait raison d'agir de cette façon après toutes les épreuves qu'elle lui avait fait traverser par le passé et le secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle.

Elle avait pourtant dû avoir une longue conversation avec ses enfants. Après la colère de James envers sa mère et cet homme qu'il avait apprécié sans savoir qui il avait été réellement, le jeune garçon s'était calmé et demeurait solitaire la plupart du temps. Julia les avait alors prié de rester dans le salon pendant qu'elle leur expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Rose se tut et finit par demander si un jour elle pourrait revoir l'inspecteur, puisqu'il était son père elle comptait bien en profiter car après tout il était gentil avec elle. James en revanche protesta tout le long de l'entretien mais une fois calmé, Julia le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il avait cassé son jouet de colère le jour de son anniversaire et la carcasse reposait toujours dans un coin du débarras, seul l'inspecteur pouvait le lui réparer il le savait, mais il avait peur de se trouver face à lui de nouveau. William était parti en apprenant qu'ils étaient leurs enfants, peut être qu'à présent il ne les aimait plus et ne voudrait plus jamais les revoir. Julia rassura tant bien que mal son fils. James s'était montré coléreux et il s'était vite emporté, mais tout ce qu'il redoutait était de ne pas être aimé par l'homme qu'il admirait. Julia ne pouvait pas écarter toutes les inquiétudes de son fils, car elle ne savait même pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Elle lui demanda donc simplement de comprendre et d'être agréable avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine lorsqu'il le reverrait, si cela arrivait un jour.

Les jours passèrent et la vie reprit lentement son cours chez la famille Garland.

Cette après-midi là, Julia était sortie en ville pour faire quelques achats. Elle marchait dans la rue bondée, portant quelques paquets avec elle, lorsque son regard se leva vers la devanture d'une librairie. Elle regarda les ouvrages en vitrine et entra comme elle le faisait bien souvent depuis des années. La jeune femme resta de longues minutes à l'intérieur avant de faire son choix et de quitter la boutique, un autre paquet sous le bras.

Elle referma la porte de la librairie derrière elle lorsqu'elle heurta un homme qui arrivait et qui voulu y entrer.

-Oh, excusez-moi, dit-elle avant de croiser son regard.

Elle se figea alors sur place, laissant l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle dans le même état. Elle croisa son regard sombre et baissa les yeux aussitôt avant de s'écarter de la porte et de faire comme de rien n'était.

William avait été étonné de la voir là, mais il devait admettre qu'il était ravi, il se demandait simplement comment il allait pouvoir croire l'inspecteur Crabtree qui lui avait demandé de le retrouver ici pour une affaire urgente, que tout ceci n'était pas un coup monté.

Il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner en silence et il reprit ses esprits rapidement, parcourant le chemin qui le séparait d'elle en quelques foulées.

-Julia, dit-il timidement alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui, comment allez-vous?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés et lui répondit toute aussi déboussolée.

-Bien, merci.

-J'aimerai m'excuser pour la réaction que j'ai eu lorsque…

-Ce n'est rien, coupa la jeune femme, c'est oublié.

-Oublié?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et il fit un autre pas vers elle avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne peux pas oublier une telle chose.

-Alors William que voulez-vous? Souffla la jeune femme. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec vous, vous semblez toujours si détaché pour tout et vous me dites que c'est l'inverse.

-Ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, dit-il en regardant les passants qui se pressaient autour d'eux, peut être que nous devrions remettre cette discussion à un autre moment.

-J'ai peur que cela ne change rien, soupira Julia, nous n'avons jamais su vraiment parler entre nous.

-Vous me devez pourtant encore un rendez-vous, j'insiste, ajouta l'inspecteur en voyant qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et resta silencieux, simplement à la regarder et à attendre qu'elle ne veuilles bien lui répondre.

-Très bien, dit-elle un peu à contre cœur en fuyant son regard, dites-moi ou et quand?

-Dimanche, à onze heures, à la grille de Queen's Park.

-Un dimanche?

-Cela vous pose un quelconque problème?

-Non, mais…

-Je serai ravi de vous voir venir avec James et Rose, s'ils le veulent bien entendu.

-Je leur proposerai, bredouilla Julia.

-Dans ce cas, à bientôt et bonne journée, répondit l'inspecteur en inclinant son chapeau avant de partir dans l'autre direction, vers le poste numéro quatre où il aurait une conversation avec l'un de ses collègues.

Julia le regarda marcher dans la rue, sans bouger, voyant sa carrure se perdre dans la foule dense et compacte, puis, lorsqu'elle ne vit plus rien de l'homme qui s'était tenu devant elle un peu plus tôt, elle se remit en route pour rentrer chez elle.

Ce dimanche matin là était ensoleillé mais frais. Rose trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'elle s'était levée, James demeurait calme et distant et Julia quant à elle essayait de chasser son inquiétude. Ses enfants avaient tout de suite accepté cette journée avec leur mère et l'inspecteur. Ils se préparèrent tous les trois avant de prendre une calèche pour le centre ville et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous qu'avait donné William à la jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils se tenaient tous les trois parfaitement emmitouflés dans leurs habits d'hiver devant la grille d'entrée du parc, saluant poliment les personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux de temps à autre et scrutant les environs pour voir l'inspecteur Murdoch arriver.

Les minutes passèrent lorsque la main de Rose se serra avec plus de force sur celle de sa mère qui la regarda. Elle suivit alors son regard et vit William se tenir plus loin, les fixant en silence quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers eux. Julia resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur ceux de ses enfants et tenta de lui sourire timidement alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus.

-Bonjour monsieur Murdoch, lança joyeusement Rose en souriant largement.

-Bonjour miss Garland, dit-il tendrement en souriant.

James lui tendit la main et inspira profondément.

-Bonjour monsieur Murdoch, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Bonjour, répondit celui-ci en la lui serrant.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il relâcha la main du petit garçon et laissa voyager son regard vers Julia. Celle-ci restait silencieuse et immobile, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Bonjour William, articula la jeune femme difficilement.

-Bonjour Julia, répondit celui-ci de la même façon.

Puis, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, simplement séparés de quelques centimètres, leurs regard perdu dans celui de l'autre.

James se tourna vers sa sœur et celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant pas non plus ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore avant que la petite fille ne prenne la parole.

-Vous avez vu monsieur Murdoch, il y a des chevaux dans le parc. Maman m'a dit que nous pourrons y faire un tour. Vous aimez faire du cheval?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup les chevaux, répondit-il en souriant à la petite fille, mais avant je vous propose quelque chose d'amusant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda timidement James encore un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Le patin à glace, vous aimez ça?

-Ouiiii, s'écrièrent les enfants à l'unisson.

Il leva alors les yeux vers Julia et lui sourit.

-Et vous?

-Je n'en ai plus fait depuis des années, mais c'est une bonne idée.

William acquiesça et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, Rose lâcha la main de sa mère et se saisit de celle de l'inspecteur et l'entraina avec elle, bien trop impatiente d'attendre une minute de plus. Il se tourna pourtant vers la jeune femme et lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha en souriant, puis ils se mirent tous les quatre en marche pour rejoindre le lac gelé.

Ils chaussèrent les patins et évoluèrent sur la glace en riant. Pourtant, Julia ne se joignit pas à la partie, elle resta simplement assise sur un banc à les regarder s'amuser tous les trois. James semblait avoir totalement oublié toute rancune envers William, et Rose semblait l'avoir adopté comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. En voyant les trois personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde s'amuser ensembles un peu plus loin, Julia sentit son cœur se remplir de joie, savourant enfin cette image de famille qu'elle avait voulut depuis si longtemps offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils glissèrent encore quelques minutes avant que William ne laisse les enfants et n'approche de Julia en lui tendant la main.

-Venez, dit-il simplement, il ne manque plus que vous.

-Non, je suis bien ici à vous regarder.

-Je sais que vous avez peur de remonter sur la glace, lâcha aussitôt le jeune homme, mais cet accident s'est passé il y a de nombreuses années. Il faut remonter en selle pour éloigner ses peurs.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai eu un accident?

-Rose m'a dit que lorsque vous étiez enfant vous êtes tombée et vous n'aviez plus marché pendant des mois et que depuis, vous n'êtes plus jamais remonté sur de la glace. Vous lui aviez dit ça pour qu'elle devienne courageuse, et vous êtes tout aussi courageuse qu'elle.

-Non, vraiment William, cela ira.

-Je ferai en sorte que vous ne tomberez pas, venez, insista William, faites-moi confiance Julia.

Celle-ci soupira profondément et sourit timidement en voyant la moue de petit garçon que faisait son ami, celle qu'il faisait pour obtenir quelque chose parfois, celle qui la rendait encore un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

-Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle glissa sa main gantée dans celle de William qui lui sourit de plus belle en l'entrainant sur la glace. Elle ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde, ses pas beaucoup trop maladroits. Elle glissa plusieurs fois, se rattrapant aux bras de William, resserrant ses doigts sur son manteau avec force. Elle ferma les yeux à maintes reprises, simplement rassurée par sa présence dans son dos, sentant son corps effleurer le sien. Puis, lorsqu'elle prit de l'assurance, elle sentit le souffle chaud de William au creux de son oreille avant d'entendre sa voix grave.

-Je vais vous lâcher à présent.

-Non, souffla la jeune femme sans se retourner.

-Ca va aller tout seul, vous verrez.

Elle ne sentit dès lors plus la chaleur du corps de William dans son dos, ni même le contact de ses bras sur les siens et ses doigts se desserrèrent. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner et de le voir un peu plus loin, entouré de James et Rose qui applaudissement leur mère avec entrain. Celle-ci les rejoignit une fois encore avant qu'ils ne se mettent à glisser tous les quatre pendant quelques temps en riant bien souvent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un couple lancé à vive allure fonça droit vers eux, sans prendre la peine de les prévenir. Rose et James les évitèrent facilement, mais Julia ne les vit pas à temps et il suffit du réflexe de William pour éviter la collision. Il attira vivement la jeune femme à lui, les faisant tournoyer tous les deux avant de finalement tomber sur la glace. Julia se retrouva couchée de tout son long sur le corps de l'inspecteur. Elle se pencha sur son visage et le regarda avec attention. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit tendrement.

-Vous allez bien William? Dit-elle en glissant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-J'ai rarement été mieux, répondit-il en souriant timidement, une main tenant toujours fermement celle de la jeune femme et l'autre posée au creux ses reins.

Elle lui sourit à son tour en rougissant le regardant avec intérêt et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'approcher son visage du sien un peu plus.

-Nous devrions nous relever dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres alors qu'une mèches de cheveux tourbillonnait sur sa joue, effleurant celle de William au passage.

-Nous devrions, répondit-il simplement en sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas et les lèvres de William s'emparèrent de celles de la jeune femme pour en tendre et doux baiser. Elle se laissa faire simplement, appréciant le contact des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait contre les siennes pendant ces précieuses secondes avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser comme il ne l'avait que rarement fait par le passé. Ils se séparèrent doucement et il prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Excusez-moi je…

-Non, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ne gâchez pas ce moment avec de piètres excuses quelles qu'elles puissent être, je vous en prie.

Elle lui adressa encore un regard et s'éloigna de lui, l'entrainant dans sa course pour se relever. Ils le firent difficilement, se tenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber sous les regards abasourdis des deux jeunes enfants qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Julia croisa leurs regards et s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge, bien trop gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux.

-Si nous allions nous réchauffer? Proposa William le plus innocemment du monde.

-Un bon chocolat chaud maman, nous pouvons en boire un? Lança Rose en souriant.

-Oui bien sûr, un bon chocolat chaud, répéta Julia, allons-y.

Ils se mirent alors en route tous les quatre, Rose et James marchant devant, après avoir retiré leurs patins, alors que timidement, la main de William prit place dans le dos de Julia y laissant une agréable brulure qu'elle pouvait sentir malgré l'épaisseur de vêtements et qui réchauffa son corps et son cœur tout entiers.

...

à suivre...


	13. Chapter 13 : Tout Recommencer

Chapitre 13 : Tout recommencer.

...

La nuit était tombée sur Toronto et les flocons se mirent à danser dans les airs une fois encore. La neige était partie pour tomber toute la nuit, recouvrant une nouvelle fois la ville de son manteau blanc. Julia, Rose, James et William avaient passé le reste de la journée ensembles, laissant les enfants faire du cheval dans le parc après qu'ils se soient tous réchauffés avec un chocolat chaud. Puis, alors que l'inspecteur s'apprêtait à saluer la jeune femme et ses enfants, Julia glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui demanda de les accompagner chez eux. Il accepta avec joie la perspective de dîner en leur compagnie, et les enfants furent heureux de passer encore quelques heures avec cet homme qu'ils apprenaient à connaitre mais qu'ils aimaient déjà.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de la petite famille et y entrèrent tous les quatre, se secouant sur le perron couvert pour faire tomber la neige de leur manteau et de leur chapeau. La jeune femme qui travaillait au service de Julia arriva aussitôt et les débarrassa.

-Beth, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour ce soir, lui lança Julia alors que les enfants partirent en courant à l'étage.

-J'ai préparé le souper madame, répondit celle-ci, il est dans le garde-manger, il vous suffit de le réchauffer. Il y a une tarte également.

-Merci, répondit Julia en souriant.

-A demain madame, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son manteau, au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir miss, répondit poliment William.

-A demain Beth.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement et sortit, laissant Julia et William seuls dans l'entrée. Ils se jetèrent un regard gêné et Julia prit alors la parole.

-Vous voulez boire un thé?

-Ca ira, merci, répondit timidement l'inspecteur.

-Bien, euh…bredouilla la jeune femme, voulez-vous passer au salon? Je vais me mettre à préparer le dîner dans ce cas.

-Je peux aussi vous aider.

-M'aider? Lança Julia avec étonnement.

-Je crois que préparer une table par exemple est tout à fait dans mes capacités, rétorqua William en riant, surtout si vous vous mettez à cuisiner.

Julia acquiesça en souriant et se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant à côté de l'escalier imposant qui montait vers l'étage d'où elle entendait les enfants jouer. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et s'y engouffra, suivit de l'inspecteur sur ses talons.

Celui-ci devait admettre que la pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante, à l'image de toute la demeure qui respirait la quiétude. Julia lui désigna la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises. Il y prit place et elle chercha dans les meubles, la vaisselle ainsi que les ustensiles nécessaire à la préparation de leur repas. Alors que William voulut prendre la parole, la regardant s'afférer en silence et se souvenant de toutes les fois où il l'avait regardé travailler sans qu'elle ne le remarque, un boulet de canon haut comme trois pommes entra dans la pièce, suivit rapidement par un second qui rouspétait derrière lui. Rose courait vers l'inspecteur, tenant à bout de bras un automate abimé à plusieurs endroits.

-Rose, non, gronda James en voulant lui prendre des mains.

Mais elle fut plus rapide et le posa devant William alors que Julia se tourna vers eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Monsieur Murdoch, commença la petite fille, le jouet de James est tombé et il est cassé. Vous pouvez le réparer? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien, soupira William en le prenant, je vais voir ça.

-Il n'osait pas vous le demander, dit-elle en regardant son frère qui restait silencieux.

Celui-ci croisa le regard de William et baissa les yeux aussitôt, honteux. Alors l'inspecteur sourit timidement et se pencha sur le jouet pour le regarder avec intérêt quelques instants.

-Je crois que votre maman est bien plus douée que moi pour soigner et réparer les choses, dit-il doucement, mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Il me faudrait peut être de l'aide en revanche James.

Celui-ci le regarda une nouvelle fois et sourit largement.

-Tu vois, il fallait juste demander, il ne pouvait pas savoir, lança Rose en soupirant.

Julia rit timidement et croisa le regard de William qui en fit de même avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu as raison Rose, parfois, il suffit de demander.

Il ancra son regard une dernière fois dans celui de Julia avant que Rose ne rejoigne sa mère et ne se penche vers la casserole qu'elle venait de mettre sur le fourneau devant elle.

-Je pourrai remuer maman? Demanda-t-elle en souriant largement ce qui fit sortir Julia de ses pensées.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui tendant une cuillère en bois, mais fais doucement.

La jeune femme se remit à sa cuisine, la petite fille l'aidant de temps à autre alors que James regardait avec intérêt ce que faisait William avec son jouet.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que Julia ne décrète le repas comme étant prêt.

-Voila James, maintenant il suffit de mettre ce morceau d'étain ici, murmura William au jeune garçon qui se trouvait penché sur l'objet.

-Je peux?

-Bien entendu, c'est à toi de le faire.

Le jeune garçon sourit largement et s'exécuta. Puis, l'inspecteur referma le boitier du jouet et le posa sur la table.

-Remonte le mécanisme.

James obéit et quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat de bois et de métal se mit à avancer et à frapper les cymbales qu'il avait dans les mains sous les yeux réjouis des deux enfants et le regard tendre de Julia qui savourait une fois de plus cet instant.

Ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis, ils regagnèrent le salon où un agréable feu de cheminée brulait. Parfois, William se levait pour y mettre une nouvelle buche, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient tout les quatre assis dans le canapé confortable. Les enfants se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci avait timidement posé sa tête sur l'épaule de William.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée, mais ils avaient tous voulu entendre Julia leur raconter une autre histoire du fameux inspecteur Williamson. Puis, lorsque les enfants étaient profondément endormis contre elle, le silence tomba.

Une main de William glissa timidement sur la joue de Julia qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il déposa alors un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Nous devons parler, murmura-t-elle timidement.

-Oui je crois aussi, répondit William, allons les mettre au lit.

-Cela me semble une bonne idée, dit-elle en regardant les enfants endormis contre elle, ils ont eu leur compte pour la journée.

William se leva alors et se pencha vers James qu'il prit doucement dans les bras. Le jeune garçon se réveilla à peine et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'inspecteur alors que Julia se levait à son tour. Elle en fit de même avec Rose et ils montèrent à l'étage.

Ils rejoignirent les chambres et couchèrent les enfants dans leur lit. Julia enleva les chaussures de sa fille et sa robe avant de la glisser dans son lit et de rabattre la couverture sur elle.

-Maman? Grommela la petite fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Monsieur Murdoch va devenir notre papa maintenant?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore Rose.

-Moi j'aimerai bien, pas toi?

-Les grandes personnes sont parfois compliquées, murmura Julia avec regrets, elles ne peuvent pas toujours avoir ce qu'elles souhaitent.

-Je comprends pas, grommela la petite fille avant de bailler et de se frotter les yeux.

-Nous en reparlerons une autre fois Rose, répondit la jeune femme en caressant son front, tu es épuisée il faut dormir maintenant.

-D'accord, répondit encore Rose en resserrant son bras autour de sa poupée.

Julia la regarda quelques instants en silence, puis, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

-Mais j'aimerai pouvoir te dire oui mon cœur, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle arriva dans le couloir et vit le jeune homme avancer vers elle doucement. Ils restèrent pourtant silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant comment prendre la parole, lorsque William fit le premier pas, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

Il prit doucement la main de la jeune femme qui pourtant ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-Julia? Dit-il simplement.

-William, avant que vous disiez quoique se soit, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je regrettes tout ce qui a pu se passer et qui n'aurai jamais dû arriver, dit-elle d'une traite sans le regarder, je regrettes de vous avoir écarté de ma vie comme je l'ai fait si souvent. Tout ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi, c'était votre bonheur et j'étais persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir le faire. Je m'en veux d'avoir agit ainsi, car si tel n'en avait pas été le cas, Rose et James auraient été vos enfants depuis bien longtemps. Par ma faute, vous avez beaucoup plus souffert que vous n'aviez été heureux. Et qui plus est, je vous en ai voulu, de ne pas m'avoir retenu, de m'avoir laissé épouser Darcy. Je l'aimais, oui, mais pas comme je vous ai aimé vous. Le destin m'a finalement donné de merveilleux enfants, VOUS m'avez donné de merveilleux enfants et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu vous rendre l'appareil. J'ai tout gâché et je m'en veux terriblement, j'espère que vous pouvez me pardonner. Parce que…vous avez toujours été parfait avec moi et...

-Julia, répéta William en glissant deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle fit à contre cœur, une larme glissant sur sa joue, alors qu'il lui accorda un tendre sourire.

-Je vous aime, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, j'aurai dû vous le dire il y a bien longtemps.

Elle lui sourit timidement, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie alors que les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur sa peau. Jamais William ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et elle réalisa à cet instant, que c'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, qu'il lui dise ces tout petits mots, preuve qu'il tenait à elle, vraiment.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, mais qu'elle pleurait. William fit un autre pas vers elle, glissant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer délicatement la larme qui y voyageait à cet instant.

-Je vous aime Julia, répéta William sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis, lui aussi ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa tendrement avec amour. La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans sa nuque sans pour autant briser leur baiser qui se fit plus intense. Il l'attira encore plus près de lui, si près que leur corps se trouvaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se séparèrent un peu à bout de souffle, mais restèrent toujours étroitement enlacés.

-William, soupira Julia incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Le passé est le passé.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

-Plus maintenant.

-Nous avons perdu tellement de temps, si seulement…

-N'en perdons plus dans ce cas, coupa l'inspecteur en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il les caressa doucement quelques instants avant d'y déposer un baiser, puis ses lèvres prirent le chemin du cou de la jeune femme pour venir s'échouer en-dessous de son oreille, où il déposa de nombreux baisers humides. Elle savourait cet instant en silence, laissant simplement ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de William. Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, elle souriait en sentant les baisers du jeune homme sur sa peau alors que son corps se trouvait pressé contre le sien et que les bras de William encerclaient sa taille. Elle le sentit se laisser emporter par le désir qui l'habitait autant qu'il l'habitait elle à cet instant.

-William, soupira Julia toujours à la merci du jeune homme, nous n'avons pas discuté.

-Je n'ai rien a ajouter, répondit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Moi j'aimerai rajouter quelque chose, je…bon sang William, dit-elle en quittant son regard, je vous aime tellement, si seulement vous saviez à quel point je regrettes ne pas vous l'avoir dit par le passé.

Il lui sourit largement, plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Vous pourrez toujours continuer de me le dire dans l'avenir, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa douce torture.

Julia se laissa faire une fois encore, son corps heurta le mur derrière elle alors que William se pressait contre elle un peu plus, laissant voyager son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

-William, soupira Julia le souffle court, pas dans ce couloir, si Rose ou James nous voyait.

Il se redressa alors aussitôt et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entrainer vers la pièce qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il la suivit en silence, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre, il s'arrêta.

-Non Julia.

Elle se figea sur place aussitôt et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Mais vous, dit-elle difficilement incapable de terminer sa phrase.

-Je ne peux pas, avoua William en fuyant son regard, même si je l'ai fais par le passé je…

-Vous l'avez regretté, lâcha Julia en tentant de cacher sa déception, je comprends.

-Non, justement vous ne comprenez pas, répondit William en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, je vous ai dit regretter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait une seule seconde. J'ai repensé à cet instant des centaines de fois, j'ai voulu vous rattraper ce soir là, et je suis heureux que par cet acte sont nés deux enfants merveilleux. Je suis heureux d'être leur père. Seulement, je dois faire une chose encore avant.

-Quoi?

-Accordez-moi une heure.

-William, nous…

-Une heure, coupa le jeune homme en ancrant son regard sombre dans le sien, je ne vous demande qu'une seule petite heure.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant de longues et interminables secondes avant d'acquiescer simplement. Alors William déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Je serai là dans une heure, je vous le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et la lâcha avant de se diriger vers l'escalier sans se retourner. Puis, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à descendre, il la regarda simplement. Elle se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, totalement déboussolée. Il savait qu'il risquait gros en agissant ainsi, mais il voulait faire les choses bien, comme il avait voulu les faire il y a longtemps déjà. Il savait qu'elle le méritait et il voulait lui accorder cela, même s'il avait du batailler dur pour ne pas la suivre dans cette chambre et lui prouver à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était précipité en trombe au poste numéro quatre pour y récupérer ce qu'il gardait caché là depuis de très nombreuses années. Car jamais il ne s'était refusé à s'en débarrasser. William l'avait toujours gardé, même si depuis ces deux dernières années, il ne l'avait plus ressorti de cette boite en métal qui la gardait emprisonnée. Il fouilla pendant de longues minutes l'immense tiroir de son bureau sous les yeux interloqués des hommes sous ses ordres. Eh puis, il l'avait finalement trouvé et c'était avec un sourire de victoire, qu'il ouvrit la boite et regarda la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis, il referma d'un coup sec la boite avant de quitter le bureau au pas de course sans accorder aucun regard ni à gauche ni à droite. Pourtant, George avait tout vu. Il soupira de soulagement, tentant de cacher son excitation de voir qu'enfin cette bague allait appartenir à qui de droit. Il croisa les doigts qu'aucun train, aucun autre homme, aucun accident de calèche, aucun meurtre ou tout autre élément perturbateur ne puisse empêcher cet instant, le moment ou enfin l'Inspecteur William Murdoch allait demander celle qui fut autrefois le Docteur Julia Ogden en mariage.

La jeune femme tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il lui avait dit une heure, juste une heure, que cela pouvait-il bien faire après toutes ces années? Mais pourtant, elle ne tenait pas en place et cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait. Le temps ne semblait pas passer. Elle se trouvait dans le salon, regardant le feu qui s'éteignait doucement dans la cheminée, repensant à ce qu'il avait faillit se passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sentait encore un délicieux frisson parcourir son corps tout entier en se remémorant, la façon qu' il avait de l'embrasser, de laisser glisser ses mains dans son dos et ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand deux coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et s'y dirigea presque en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place. Il était là, il était revenu. Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle le regarda simplement en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait eu de si important à faire.

-Julia, commença William en sentant sa gorge se nouer quelques instants, je sais que je ne sais pas faire les choses comme tout le monde et je m'en excuse. J'aime à penser que parfois il vous arrive d'aimer ça? Dit-il en souriant timidement.

Elle en fit de même, ce qui l'encouragea à reprendre.

-Alors, eh bien, je crois que vous savez enfin ce que j'éprouve pour vous et quelles ont été mes intentions avant que vous partiez à Buffalo. Depuis toutes ces années, elles n'ont pas changé, car je vous aime toujours autant. Et vous devez savoir que rien ne me rend plus heureux que savoir que James et Rose sont mes enfants. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je vous veux à mes côtés, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Alors, il mit un genou à terre et sortit la petite boite en métal de sa poche pour la lui ouvrir et la lui tendre, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme Julia?

Celle-ci sentit son souffle se couper pendant quelques secondes. Elle regardait simplement le jeune homme se trouvant devant elle, à genoux dans son entrée en train de lui demander sa main. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle soupira de joie.

-Oui, lança-t-elle dans un souffle, oh oui William. Plus que tout au monde.

Il se redressa et elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis, il lui passa la bague au doigt en souriant.

-Vous l'aviez gardé depuis tout ce temps, murmura la jeune femme en regardant le bijou.

-Elle était faite pour vous et vous seule.

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'au moment ou William bascula doucement Julia sur son lit pour ce qui allait être la seconde plus belle nuit de leur vie.

...

à suivre, encore un chapitre ;)

...


	14. Chapter 14: Famille

Suite et fin.

...

Chapitre 14 : Famille.

...

Le jour se levait doucement sur Toronto. Le soleil allait dominer cette journée d'avril. Dans la maison encore calme sommeillaient les habitants. La petite fille tenait contre elle sa poupée, le jeune garçon rêvait de mondes incroyables à découvrir, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, alors que le jeune homme se trouvait assit sur le bord du lit et la regardait tendrement.

William ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main vers le visage serein de Julia, écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux défaits qui y serpentaient. Elle bougea un peu, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller blanc. William sourit timidement et se pencha un peu plus vers elle, déposant un doux baiser sur son épaule dénudée avant de replacer la large bretelle de sa chemise de nuit.

-William, murmura-t-elle en souriant sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux.

Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus et laissa glisser son souffle chaud sur sa peau pour déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Il s'éloigna à peine de quelques millimètres et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Bonjour, murmura William en souriant.

-Bonjour inspecteur, répondit Julia de la même façon, quelle heure est-il?

-Il est encore tôt, répondit William, je voulais juste savourer ce dernier moment auprès de ma fiancée.

-Vraiment? Lança Julia en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de l'inspecteur.

Ils se sourirent et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

-Je devrai y aller avant qu'on ne me voit sortir de cette maison.

-A partir de demain tu auras tout à loisir d'y entrer et d'en sortir comme bon te semblera, rétorqua Julia.

-Mais il nous faut encore attendre une journée.

-Une seule petite journée, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux.

William lui sourit et l'embrassa une fois encore avant de se lever enfin et de s'éloigner du lit sans pour autant quitter son regard.

-Ne sois pas en retard, lâcha Julia en le regardant passer sa veste qui s'était trouvée sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

-Je ne serai pas en retard, répondit l'inspecteur.

-Ne commets aucune imprudence, ne libère pas de fugitif, ne te rends sur aucune scène de crime, ne croise pas de fou furieux et…

-Je serai là à notre mariage Julia, coupa William en se penchant sur son visage une fois encore, et toi en revanche, ne t'approche d'aucun train, ni même de bateau car si j'apprend que tu t'es enfuie une fois encore, crois-moi cette fois je te suivrai où que se soit.

-Mais c'est une menace inspecteur? Dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Oui, admit William de la même manière avant de déposer un autre baiser, nous nous reverrons à l'église.

-Il me tarde d'y être.

-Moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme en caressant sa joue.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser avant de s'éloigner une fois encore.

-A plus tard, dit-il en lâchant la main de la jeune femme.

-A plus tard, répondit Julia en le regardant lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle soupira profondément de contentement et laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle regarda une fois encore sa main où se trouvait la bague offerte par William quelques mois plus tôt et elle sourit encore plus largement. Ce jour était enfin arrivé, aujourd'hui elle deviendrait madame Julia Murdoch, enfin.

Le jeune homme avait quitté la maison à pas feutrés, passant tout de même voir ses enfants qui dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre respective. Puis, il était allé au poste numéro quatre prendre son service. Ce jour était un jour particulier, pourtant, il n'avait pu s'extraire à ses obligations. Ils avaient déjà commis bien trop de libertés tout les deux car même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, William ne comptait pas le nombre de nuit qu'il avait passé auprès de la jeune femme depuis qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient été amis, amants, parents, fiancés et bientôt époux. Rien de ce qu'avait prévu William depuis qu'il était homme ne s'était déroulé dans l'ordre et dans les règles, mais aujourd'hui, il était heureux.

La journée se passa tranquillement, aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait vu les circonstances. Le couple avait choisi de célébrer leur mariage dans une petite chapelle bien assez grande pour accueillir tous leurs amis ainsi que la famille la plus proche de la jeune femme. La chapelle était bondée et ils attendaient patiemment depuis quelques minutes déjà l'arrivée de la mariée. William se tenait droit et fier devant l'autel, adressant un timide sourire à James qui se tenait près de lui.

-Tu as les alliances, James? Dit-il timidement alors que la musique se fit entendre.

-Oui papa, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant fièrement, j'ai déjà vérifié trois fois.

Celui-ci lui sourit simplement en silence et sentit la main de George, son témoin, se poser quelques instants sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller monsieur, ce qu'il faut c'est rester calme, je me souviens à mon mariage j'ai failli m'évanouir, c'était horrible, mais j'ai respiré un bon coup et après une fois que j'ai vu Emily entrer, pouf, tout est allez mieux.

-Je m'en souviens George, répondit William en le regardant, j'étais là.

George acquiesça et s'éloigna d'un pas à nouveau, se tenant derrière lui en silence. William inspira profondément et regarda inlassablement l'endroit où allait apparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre celle qui allait devenir son épouse.

Dans la petite pièce qui juxtaposait la salle où se trouvaient tous ses amis et sa famille, Julia se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace, tenant son bouquet devant elle. Elle soupira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte. Rose se tenait là et l'attendait, un panier dans lequel reposaient des centaines de pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, à la main. La jeune femme sourit tendrement à la petite fille et prit la parole.

-Tu es prête, Rose?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y, répondit-elle en souriant largement.

Elles quittèrent la pièce et retrouvèrent Ruby dans l'entrée de la chapelle. Julia se dirigea vers elle et sa sœur la prit aussitôt dans les bras.

-Tu es superbe, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci, répondit Julia en rougissant, je suis heureuse que tu sois là Ruby.

-Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu nous réconcilier et je te promets que jamais plus je ne me mêlerai de quoique se soit en ce qui vous concerne.

-Merci, répondit Julia.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et la musique se mit en route. Ruby se tourna vers la porte qu'on ouvrit aussitôt et elle s'avança dans l'allée qui conduisait à l'autel qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, Rose s'avança timidement encouragée par un signe de tête de sa mère. Elle fit plusieurs pas dans la salle, mais elle fut bien trop impressionnée par toutes les personnes qui la regardaient. Alors, sans crier gare, elle fit subitement demi-tour et rejoignit sa mère pour se blottir contre elle.

-Rose, que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y a trop de monde qui me regarde.

-Il faut que tu fasses comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, comme s'ils ne comptaient pas, lança Julia en se mettant à genoux devant elle, Rose écoute-moi. Tu vas y arriver.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas regarder une seule et unique personne qui se trouve tout au bout de l'allée. Tu vas regarder ton père et te diriger vers lui et tu vas lui murmurer quelque chose pour moi à l'oreille, tu veux bien?

-Tu ne peux pas lui dire toi-même?

-Oooh, non, soupira Julia en riant, il faut que tu le fasses à ma place.

-Bon d'accord, bougonna la petite fille en faisant la moue, qu'est ce que je dois lui dire?

Julia se pencha alors sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se redresser.

-Allez, vas-y à présent, ils vont se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Rose acquiesça et inspira profondément en se tournant vers la porte ouverte une fois encore. Elle passa dans son encadrement et regarda une dernière fois sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança une fois encore dans l'allée, fixant William qui attendait sagement au bout de l'allée et qui lui accordait un immense sourire. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit signe de se baisser quelques instants et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut pour effet de le faire encore sourire davantage. Puis, la petite fille rejoignit sa tante qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'autel et aussitôt toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour accueillir la mariée.

Celle-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lorsqu'il la vit, William sentit son souffle se couper. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle et il s'en étonnait encore de voir à quel point elle l'était de plus en plus chaque jour. Dans cette robe de dentelles et de soie bleue presque gris, tenant un bouquet de roses blanches, elle rayonnait. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses joues à peine rosies et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

Elle avançait vers lui sans quitter son regard et sans cesser de sourire. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui en silence, il lui tendit aussi la main et elle glissa la sienne enveloppé dans un gant blanc alors qu'il déglutit péniblement.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour parler. Julia tendit son bouquet à Ruby et elle glissa son autre main dans celle de William alors que le prêtre prit la parole de sa voix la plus solennelle.

La cérémonie dura de longues minutes, mais les mariés semblaient se trouver bien loin de tout cela, se quittant du regard le moins souvent possible.

Lorsque vint le moment d'échanger les alliances, la jeune femme retira son gant et James approcha. Il se tenait entre eux lorsque le prête leur demanda s'ils consentaient à devenir mari et femme. Leurs réponses furent claires et fortes, puis ils passèrent les alliances que leur tendait le jeune garçon.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, lança le vieil homme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

William sourit encore plus largement, sentant son cœur bondir de bonheur dans sa poitrine, puis il fit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de la jeune femme avant de venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou et il l'approcha un peu plus de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait un peu plus sous les applaudissements des invitées. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais restèrent pourtant enlacés. Ils se sourirent tendrement avant que l'inspecteur ne prenne la parole.

-Je vous aime madame Julia Murdoch.

-Je vous aime, monsieur William Murdoch, soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent une seconde fois, scellant le pacte d'amour qui les unissait depuis bien longtemps déjà, et qu'aujourd'hui ils pouvaient enfin savourer pleinement, pour toujours.

FIN

...

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai été très touchée de voir vos commentaires et à quel point cette fiction vous a plû (j'espère jusqu'à la fin) .

POur l'heure je n'ai pas d'idée vraiment concrête sur une nouvelle fiction concernant Murdoch Mysteries , mais qui sait...les idées arrivent vite :).

Donc voila, que dire de plus sinon un grand grand grand merci à vous pour avoir suivi cette histoire et si jamais vous en connaissez pas "Dangerous Disease" ( du même auteure et avec les mêmes protagonistes, à savoir notre chère et superbe Julia Ogden, notre adorable et charmant William Murdoch, notre hilarant et génie qui s'ignore George Crabtree, et notre..huuummm... si énervant mais si touchant Thomas Brakenreid) je vous invite à y faire un petit tour ;).

A bientôt

Gros bizouxx

Julia

...


End file.
